Gémeas Malfoy
by Marie W. Malfoy
Summary: No meio de uma Discussão Draco e Ginny entram numa sala muito estranha, encontram uma maquina mais estranha ainda que os transporta para um mundo desconhecido que eles descobrem ser o FUTURO? DG CaP12 ON
1. Trailer

_**Gémeas Malfoy**_

_**Comédia Romântica**_

_**Por:**_

_**Marie W. Malfoy**_

**Trailler**

_**Uma Discussão…**_

_- Malfoy seu __idiota!_

_- Quê isso Weasley! Tás maluca?_

_- __Não! Tu__ vens ai todo lançado, atiras-me ao chão, espalhas as minhas coisas todas…e eu é que estou __MALUCA!!_

_- Céus Weasley __calma!__ Muito stressada tu…_

_- Idiota!_

_**Que leva a uma sala estranha….**_

_- Que sala é esta?_

_- Não faço ideia…__mas a culpa é tua __idiota!__ Para__ que é que me touxes__te para aqui afinal, __Malfoy?_

_- Cala-te Weasley! Olha este máquina aqui. Para que servirá?_

_- Eu lá vou saber disso Malfoy!__O que é que estás a __fazer!!!__Não__ mexas nesses botões!!!_

_-Ahh __Weasley! Não vai acontecer nada__…_

_**Que os transporta numa viagem inesquecível…**_

_- __Idiota!__Eu disse-te para não mexeres nos __botões!_

_- Eu sabia lá que ia aparecer aquela luz toda…_

_- Pois engraçado! Não sei se reparas te mas já não estamos em __Hogwarts!_

_- Não estamos? Claro que estamos….vais ver tá ali uma rapariga vamos lá perguntar._

_**Uma descoberta que nenhum estava à espera…**_

_- Hey quem és tu? Tenho a certeza que te conheço…_

_- Dr__aco Malfoy, Praz…_

_- __Ahahahahah__ muito engraçado…vá diz lá a serio quem és…_

_- Draco Malfoy…_

_- Pára de ser idiota!_

_- H__ey miúda tu tás te a passar?_

_- Não__ estúpido tu é que estás para aqui a dizer que és o meu pai…_

_- Sou o __quê?_

_- Ele é o quê?_

_- Dah Pai…e tu pareces te muito com…esses cabelos ruivos…_

_- Mas tu…_

_- Marianne Weasley Malfoy, Prazer!_

_- Hey maninha tás __aqui!!_

_- HaN?? Weasley?__Malfoy? Maninha?__HAN?_

_**Claro que haverá sempre quem os tentara trazer de volta…**_

_- Dumbledor!!!__Temos um problema!!!!_

_- O que se passa Minerva?_

_- Dois alunos desapareceram da sala da máquina de __teletransporte!_

_- O __quê??__Quem?_

_- Virgínia__ Weasley e Draco Malfoy…_

_- Oh Merlin nos ajude!_

* * *

_**Gémeas Malfoy**_

_ a comédia romântica mais esperada deste Verão…_

_Com a __participação__ de __Blaise__Zabine__, Luna __Lovegood__, Harry Potter, Pansy __Parkisson__, Ronald Weasley,__Hermione Granger, __Albus__ Dumbledor, Minerva McGonagall, Severus __Snape__, Marianne __e Mary Jane Weasley Malfoy, Bernard __Lovegood__Zabine__, James __Parkisson__ Potter, __Anelisse__GRanger__ Weasley entre __outros__….__e como casal Principal :_

_Draco Malfoy e __Virginia__Weasley _

_Muito em breve numa Web __Page__ perto__ de si…_

_--------------------- D&G ----------------------_

_**N/**__**A.**____ E bom pessoal aqui está uma nova fic a sair….ainda não está toda escrita, mas está bem estruturada na minha cabeça, agora com as ferias vou ter mais tempo para escrever….Bom por isso já __sabem…__REviews!!_

___**09JULHO2007**_

___**Marie W. Malfoy**_


	2. Desencontros a meio da noite e Quadribol

Gémeas Malfoy

Capitulo I

_Desencontros a meio da noite e Quadribol_

Era de noite na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e todo o castelo estava silencioso pois todos os alunos dormiam…

Ou assim se pensava, deambulando num dos corredores andava Virgínia Weasley, agora não mais a menina Weasley que tinha de ser protegida pelos irmãos e que tinha uma paixoneta por Harry Potter, agora ela era "A Weasley", uma adolescente de 16 anos, com longos cabelos Ruivos cacheados e um corpo de se admirar, eram muitos os rapazes interessados, mas nenhum realmente lhe interessava.

Há algum tempo que tinha apanhado aquele hábito de andar pelo castelo de noite, com o seu caderno de histórias e desenhos, a noite dava-lhe a inspiração que precisava para escrever e desenhar. Ia tão concentrada que não se apercebeu dos passos que se ouviam num corredor próximo, só quando viu Draco Malfoy e Blaise Zabine surgirem ao fundo do corredor conversando é que se apercebeu do perigo que corria se os monitores da Slytherin a apanhassem ali, olhou em volta não encontrando nenhum sitio onde se esconder, naquele corredor não havia nada à excepção de quadros e uma janela…

Era isso a JANELA! Sem mais demoras meteu o caderno atrás de um quadro e pulou no buraco da janela ficando pendurada do lado de fora (**N/A.: **_momento de loucura momentâneo!!xD_)

Ouviu os passos de Malfoy e Zabine se aproximarem e viu quando Malfoy se aproximou da janela e disse:

- Não sei quem são os idiotas que deixam estas janelas abertas de noite! – Fechando a janela em seguida e continuando o seu caminho.

Virgínia desesperou-se nesse momento! O estúpido tinha fechado a janela! Fechado a Janela! Estava metida num grande sarilho!

- Ginny?! Que fazes ai pendurada?! – Virgínia assustou-se tanto que largou um grito capaz de se ouvir em Hogsmeade e soltou uma das mãos. Na janela por debaixo da qual estava pendurada estava Luna Lovegood uma das suas melhores amigas…

- Luna! AH! Luna és tu! Luna! Luna! Luna! Ai ainda bem que és tu! Ajuda-me! Preciso de Ajuda aqui! Corre!!

- Ok! Ok! Calma já estou a caminho dai…

Após 15 minutos de espera Virgínia começava a perder força para se manter segura…Onde estaria Luna? Porque estava a demorar tanto? … Foi nesse momento que a janela se abriu e a cabeça loira de Luna surgiu sorridente:

- Olá!

- Olá?!? Tás maluca! Ajuda-me a sair daqui!!

- Ai ai tá bem…

Após ter trazido a ruiva de volta ao interior do castelo esta agarrou lhe no robe.

- O que estavas a pensar! Porque demoras-te tanto?!? – Virgínia parecia um Dragão raivoso.

- Não encontrava o chinelo…

- O chinelo?!? Eu ia morrendo!!

- Calma Ruiva…não sejas dramática! – A ruiva acalmou-se um pouco e foi buscar o caderno que ainda estava atrás do quadro onde o deixou – Sabes Ginny nunca pensei que fosses capaz de tanto só para os veres…- Luna agora tinha na cara o seu ar sonhador de sempre.

- VER QUEM? – Virgínia não estava a perceber nada da conversa.

- Oras quem mais poderia ser!?! Os Chaleirodontes de rabo vermelho e assas de borboleta!

- Era por isso que estavas à janela? – Ginny cada vez se surpreendia mais com a amiga.

- Sim! Tu não? – Luna agora estava muito confusa, o que mais seria tão importante que faria a amiga pular da janela sem ser os Chaleirodontes? Eles eram muito raros.

- Sim, sim era deles que estava à procura…mas não vi nenhum – Ginny achou melhor não contrariar.

- Pois eu também não…

- Bem amiga acho melhor irmos para a cama, não?

- Bem tens razão, os Chaleirodontes não vão aparecer de qualquer maneira, o ar está muito tenso…Até à manha Ginny!! – Luna saiu pulando em direcção ao seu dormitório.

- Adeus Luna! – Virgínia ria da amiga enquanto a via afastar-se, aquela Luna era uma comédia.

Resolveu ir também para a cama, o dia já havia sido agitado o suficiente e tinha um jogo de Quadribol no dia seguinte contra os Slytherin, aquele Malfoy ia comer poeira no campo!

_**--------------- D&G --------------**_

Draco Malfoy acordou cedo naquela manha, teria um Quadribol para ganhar e tinha de estar em forma, levantou-se e dirigiu-se até à casa de banho para tomar um duche. Lavou os cabelos loiros que lhe batiam um pouco abaixo dos olhos azuis acinzentados e esfregou todo o corpo com o melhor gel de banho, vindo especialmente de França para ele (**N/A.:** _Aiaiaiai!Quem não __gostaria de ser a espuma do gel para percorrer aquele corpo em lugares indecentes hein?!?NHaiiii_!). Saiu do banho e arrumou-se em frente do espelho, vestiu o equipamento e foi em direcção ao salão para tomar o pequeno-almoço. No caminho encontrou-se com Pansy Parkisson.,

- Hey Draco! Preparado para o jogo?

- Oi Pansy! Claro, já devias saber, eu estou sempre preparado para derrotar Griffindors…

- Pena que isso não tem acontecido nos últimos tempos não é?

- Ahh claro! Engraçadinha!

- Realista Draco…Realista…tens de concordar que o teu número de vitórias frente ao Potter tem vindo a diminuir não é…

- Eu sei, eu sei…mas estou prestes a mudar isso…

- Espero bem que sim…bem vamos lá comer !!Tou cheia de fome!!!

- Parkisson que é isso? Por momentos confundi-te com um Weasley…céus…

- Algum problema com os Weasley, Malfoy? – Virgínia surgira por trás de Draco, este voltou-se para ela:

- Bastantes mesmos….

- Estou a ver…com medo de perder outra vez?

-Medo de perder contra ti Weasley? Nem nos teus sonhos!

- Sim nos meus sonhos não…porque se tu aparecesses seriam pesadelos isso sim…

- Ahahahah Weasley! Veremos quem irá perder hoje…

- Sim Malfoy veremos….

Entraram no Salão e cada um se dirigiu à respectiva mesa. Virgínia sentou-se entre o seu irmão Ron e Harry, à sua frente estava Hermione.

- O que é que o Malfoy queria maninha?

- O de sempre não é..irritar…não sei como alguém consegue ser tão desprezível!!Que ódio!!

- Tem calma Ginny! Ele está apenas a tentar deixar-te nervosa para o jogo – Harry disse-lhe calmamente, naquele ano ele era o Capitão da equipa dos Griffindor, e parecia que todas as atitudes das outras pessoas tinham como função destabilizar a equipa.

- Não Harry, eu acho que ele faz aquilo mesmo por prazer… -Ginny começou

- Não! É para desconcentrar a equipa! – Harry estava meio nervoso

- Ok… - Ginny achou melhor não discordar, não tinha paciência para ouvir sermões de Harry logo e pela manha e porque o rapaz já tinha uma veia saliente perto do olho…isso significava que não estava de muito bom humor.

- Bem que tal irmos andando para o campo? – Ron disse numa tentativa de acalmar a situação.

- Sim é melhor! Não sabemos o que aqueles Slytherin podem aprontar! – Harry começava a assustar toda a gente com aqueles complexos estranhos.

- Ok vamos lá então.

Os três membros da equipa levantaram-se e foram para o campo, sendo logo seguidos pelos outros jogadores, ninguém queria aturar o Potter.

Chegou a hora do jogo, ambas as equipas foram para o campo e o árbitro mandou que os capitães apertassem as mãos. Potter e Malfoy deram um passo em frente e apertaram as mãos tentando ver quem esmagava a mão do adversário primeiro.

- A tentar fazer com que eu não pegue o pomo, Malfoy?

- Imagina Potter…Não preciso disso.

Soltaram as mãos e puseram-se em posição para levantar voo. Foi ouvido o apito e ambas as equipas foram para o céu, iniciando assim o jogo.

O resultado marcava 150x180, os Slytherin estavam a ganhar, só bastava a Draco encontrar o Pomo e estaria ganho, o problema estava em encontra-lo. Potter também não estava com muita sorte, tinha-o visto mergulhar algumas vezes mas não havia o encontrado. Enquanto observava o campo viu a Weasley voando rapidamente da baliza da sua equipa e marcar mais uma vez, aquela miúda era imparável, havia sido ela que marcara quase todos os golos da partida…Enquanto divagava sobre as habilidades da Weasley não se apercebeu que Potter havia avistado o pomo e dirigia-se a ele o mais rápido que podia. Só se apercebeu tarde demais, ele já tinha pego a pequena bola dourada!

Não conseguia acreditar!!! Tinham perdido novamente contra aqueles Griffindors de Merda! Desceu até ao chão, atirou a vassoura e caminhou até ao balneário, pelo caminho enconrou nada mais nada menos que Virgínia Weasley.

- Então Malfoy…Comer poeira é bom né?

- Baza Weasley!

- Ahahahah isso querias tu! Vou aproveitar muito bem este momento! Malfoy Perdedor!Ahahahahaha!!

- Céus o que eu fiz a Merlin para merecer isto?!?

- Deves ter feito muita coisa…afinal não és propriamente o que se chama de santinho não é?

-Prefiro deixar esse apelido para o Potter, Weasley...Agora sai me da frente e deixa-me entrar no balneário…

- Não deixo!Ahahahahah! Se entrares vou te seguir…

- Weasley isto é um balneário masculino…desde quando és tão depravada? – Ginny corou com este comentário, queria tanto humilha-lo que nem se apercebeu do que dizia…Draco ao ver a garota corar, deu o seu melhor sorriso sarcástico e entrou no balneário. – Tchauzinho Weasley!

- GRRR!Esta pagas-me Malfoy! – Ginny foi andando em direcção à festa que estava no campo chutando tudo o que lhe aparecia à frente.

**---------------- D&G ----------------**

Mais tarde nessa noite, Ginny andava pelo Castelo sozinha à procura de um pouco de inspiração, ia cantarolando baixinho uma música trouxa que tinha ouvido com Collin, só se apercebeu que vinha alguém na direcção contrária à sua quando chocou com essa pessoa.

- Aiiiiii! Malfoy seu idiota!

- Quê isso Weasley? Tás maluca? – Ginny olhou para o chão e viu todos os seus desenhos e poemas espalhados.

- Não!!Tu vens ai todo lançado, atiras-me ao chão, espalhas as minhas coisas todas…e eu é que estou MALUCA!!

- Céus Wesley Calma! Muito stressada tu hein….

- Idiota!

Virgínia abaixou-se e começou a recolher os papéis que haviam ficado espalhados pelo chão, espantou-se quando viu Draco abaixar-se e começar a recolher os desenhos também.

- Malfoy larga isso!

- Que foi Wealsey? Com medo que eu goze com os teus desenhinhos pirosos?

- Cala-te idiota…

- Idiota eu? Olha quem fala…que desenho é este weasley…nem acredito que perdes tempo a desenhar o otário do teu irmão com aqueae sangue-de-lama nojenta…enfim…não me admirava nada de encontrar um do cicatriz todo cheio de coraçõezinhos e beijinhos…

- Não sejas estúpido! Eu não gosto do Harry…

- Tu não gostas dele ou foi ele que te deu um fora? – Draco estava-se a divertir bastante com aquela conversa, a ruiva estava cada vez mais vermelha.

- CALA-TE SEU ESTUPIDO! Para tua informação eu não sinto nada pelo Harry desde o meu 3º ano.

- Imagino….

-Idiota…

- Cala-te

- Quê? Mas quem é que tu pensas que és para me mandares calar?

- Vá lá Weasley cala-te…

-Mas o que é que tu….

- Epa cala-te!!não vês que o Filch vem ai!!!

-Han? Ai Merlin! E agora?

- Agora o quê? Corre!

Começaram ambos a correr pelo corredor, mas Filch estava quase a fazer a curva e iria encontra-los à mesma, então Draco agarrou no braço de Ginny e empurrou-a contra a porta do que ele pensava ser uma sala. Ficaram calados até ouvirem os passos de Filch se afastarem da porta da sala e ele virar para o próximo corredor. Só então resolveram ver em que sala estavam.

-Que sala é esta?

- Não faço ideia…mas a culpa é tua idiota!! Para que é que me touxes te para aqui afinal, Malfoy??

- HEllooo Weasley o gajo estava quase a apanhar-nos! Querias o quê? Levar uma detenção?

- Pensando bem era melhor do que estar contigo aqui nesta sala…

- Cala-te Weasley! Olha este máquina aqui. Para que servirá?

- Eu lá vou saber disso Malfoy! O que é que estás a fazer!!!Não mexas nesses botões!!!

-Ahh Weasley!! Pára de ser Stressada não vai acontecer NAD……

Assim que Draco carregou nos botões daquela estranha máquina surgiram duas grandes luzes brancas que iluminaram toda a sala e encandeou os dois alunos. Quando as luzes se apagaram a sala estava completamente vazia.

_**--------------- D&G ---------------**_

_**N/A.:**__ OLaas Pessoal! Bem aqui está o 1º Capitulo! Finalmente! Era para ter saído mais rápido mas com a candidatura à universidade, estreia de HP 5, aulas de condução…não deu, enfim o que importa é que já aqui está. O que acham? Já sabem espero Reviews!!! _

_Beijinhos _

_Marie W. Ma__lfoy_

**N/A 2:** A minha Beta está desaparecida!!! O capitulo tá pronto há algum tempo mas a garota sumiu!!!o.O' Biiii cadê vc???LOL


	3. O Futuro

**N/****A.** Este capítulo será uma espécie de apresentação das personagens do futuro, por isso a acção verdadeira só começa a desenrolar a partir do próximo capítulo.

**Capitulo II**

_O Futuro_

**Os Weasley Malfoy**

Marie Jane Weasley Malfoy acordou cedo naquela manha, ela e a sua irmã gémea iriam voltar para Hogwarts para iniciarem mais um ano na escola. Andou em biquinhos dos pés até à porta com a almofada e dirigiu-se ao quarto que ficava em frente ao seu e entrou silenciosamente.

Na cama estava uma ruiva de aproximadamente 16 anos adormecida. Sem nenhuma misericórdia pulou-lhe em cima e gritou um grande:

- Bom Dia Maninha!!!!

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Sua porca! Eu mereço ser acordada dessa maneira?!? – A ruiva acordou sobressaltada com uma almofada na cara, o peso da irmã em cima e muitas cócegas!

- Anne queridinha…eu sou tua irmã…só te dou aquilo que mereces! – A loira levantou-se rapidamente da cama enquanto Anne tentava acertar-lhe com uma almofada. Ao chegar à porta virou-se e disse:

- Vá maninha despacha-te que hoje temos um comboio para apanhar e muita bagunça para fazer! Ahahaha – Virou-se novamente e chocou com um corpo que a fez cair para trás.

- Bagunça é? – Parado em frente à porta da filha estava Draco Malfoy, um dos empresários mais ricos e poderosos de Inglaterra, tinha 38 anos e era considerado o homem mais sexy de Inglaterra nos últimos 18 anos

- Paizinho! Bagunça? Quem falou em bagunça? Tu falas-te em bagunça Anne? Não..pois…ninguém falou em bagunça…bem vou me vestir…até já!! – MJ saiu disparada para o próprio quarto.

- Eu ouvi Anne Weasley Malfoy, se eu receber uma única carta que seja do Severus este ano vocês estão tramadas comigo!

- Sim pai não te preocupes…nada de festas ilegais este ano, nem amarrar a gata do Lesser em cima do lago, nem prender o Potter num dos armários… - Anne ia enumerando todas as coisas que tinham feito no ano anterior…

- Ok Anne já chega…estou a ficar orgulhoso demais de vocês, se a vossa mãe descobre!Tou tramado!Seria um mês a dormir no sofá! – A ruiva partiu-se a rir com o comentário do pai.

- Bem vou-me preparar. Até já pai.

- Te' querida!

-------------- D&G --------------

As duas gémeas estavam na estação de King Cross, na plataforma onde o comboio as levaria até Hogwarts, para frequentarem o 6ºano na escola.

- Hey Anne, olha ali o Potter! – Marie disse com um olhar típico de quem estava pronta para aprontar alguma…

- MJ o que é que tu vais fazer?? – Anne olhou asustada para a irmã que já se tinha afastado em direcção aos Potter.

**OS ****Potters**

- Harry!Pansy!! Olá!! Tudo bem?

- Olá Marie! – Harry Potter, era Auror, e com os seus 38 anos era considerado o segundo homem mais bonito de Inglaterra, perdendo apenas para Draco Malfoy. Continuava a usar óculos e o cabelo castanho sempre desalinhado. Ao seu lado estava Pansy Parkisson Potter. Morena, trabalhava como relações públicas numas das empresas de Draco.

- Olá James! – Marie disse cinicamente – Como foram as férias?

- Ahhh Oi…foram boas…- James Eduard Parkisson Potter. Filho de Harry Potter e Pansy Parkisson. Tinha o cabelo negro como o da mãe, desalinhado como o do pai e os olhos verdes azulados, mistura dos dois. Pertencia aos Griffindor e tinha herdado a mania de herói do pai. No ano anterior tinha sofrido muito nas mãos da gémea loira.

- Então…queres uma pastilha? – A loira sorria marotamente da direcção do moreno.

- Não obrigada. – James achou melhor recusar nunca se sabe o que poderiam ter aquelas pastilhas.

-Oh ok…bem eu vou ter com os meus pais. Adeus Harry! Pansy! Vejo-te em Hogwarts James! – Mandando beijinhos para o ar Marie foi em direcção à família que conversava com os seus padrinhos.

**Os Zabine**

Blaise Zabine e Luna Lovegood Zabine eram os padrinhos das gémeas. Blaise era moreno, porte altivo, olhos castanhos, era sócio de Draco mas não fazia grande coisa. Luna era a editora do The Quibbler, loira, de olhos azuis brilhantes, era uma bela mulher de 37 anos. Tinham dois filhos, Bernard de 16 anos e Camille de 7.

- Olá padrinhos!! – Marie adorava Blaise, ele era muito cómico.

- Oie princesa!

- Bem família é altura de irmos, o comboio está quase a partir! – Bernard disse, ele queria afastar-se o mais rápido possível dos pais. Era moreno aloirado, com os olhos castanhos-claros que mudavam de cor no verão para azulado, Slytherin e muito, muito mulherengo.

- Bom então adeus meninos, Bernard toma conta das minhas princesas! Marie em nome de Merlin promete me que não vais aprontar nada! – Draco disse num tom quase à beira do desespero.

- Pai eu prometo que vou TENTAR não fazer nada de mal…

- TENTAR?

- Claro pai, a mãe sempre disse que devíamos ser honestas com vocês, eu não te posso prometer nada que não tenha a certeza que vou cumprir não é?- Marie sorriu inocente para o pai que ficou boquiaberto com a resposta da filha. Esta beijou-lhe a bochecha, enfeitiçou as malas e caminhou para dentro do comboio.

- Anne toma conta da tua irmã.

-Sim pai! – Anne beijou a face do pai e caminhou calmamente para o comboio.

- Porta-te bem ruivinha! Não se esqueçam de escrever.

- Sim pai! Adeus!

- Ehhh Draco Paizinho galinha! – Blaise gozou com o amigo!

- És mesmo idiota!

- Vá filhote porta-te bem sim? Não aprontes junto com a Marie! – Luna beijou a bochecha do filho, que estava a ficar vermelhão por causa das recomendações da mãe…

- Sim mãe ok adeus…Adeus pai…Tchau pita!

- Tchau filho! Vai-te a elas!

- Blaise não sejas parvo! Não te esqueças de mudar de cuecas filhote!

- Mãeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!

--------------- D&G --------------

Num dos vagões do comboio, estava sentado o grupo de jovens que riam, gozavam e brincavam uns com os outros: MJ Weasley Malfoy, Anne Weasley Malfoy, Bernard Lovegood Zabine, James Eduard Parkisson Potter, Anelisse Granger Weasley, filha de Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley e Kevin Delacour Weasley, filha de Fleur Delacour e Bill Wealsey. Estavam bastante entretidos a falar de Quadribol e a tirar fotografias com a máquina de Marie Jane.

De repente uma ave muito estranha, meio alaranjada bateu na janela. MJ olhou e rapidamente abriu a janela ao bichinho.

- É o Shadow!! Ele trás uma carta do Bryan! – Ela sorriu, Bryan Tonks Lupin era o seu melhor amigo. Eram como irmão, tinham nascido no mesmo dia, à mesma hora, só que ele três anos mais cedo. – Vocês não vão acreditar quem é o nosso nosso professor de DCAT!!!!

- Quem? – Perguntaram os outros todos juntos.

- Bryan! – MJ sorriu marotamente.

--------------- D&G ---------------

À hora do jantar, MJ e Bernard foram para a mesa dos Slytherin enquanto os outros se dirigiram para a mesa dos Griffindor.

- Então o laranjinha vai ser o nosso novo professor?

- Eu sei que tens ciúmes Bernard, mas não lhe chames isso! E sim ele vai ser o nosso novo professor.

- PutZ! Eu não estou com ciúmes MJ! Só não gosto daquele Lopino Metamorfago!

- AhAhAhAh! Mudando de assunto…Quando faremos a primeira festa este ano? – MJ sorriu para Bernard que retribuiu o sorriso.

No dia seguinte as gémeas andavam por um corredor enquanto conversavam calmamente sobre futilidades de raparigas…um pouco à sua frente surgiu uma luz por debaixo duma porta. Era uma luz bastante intensa.

- Viste aquilo Anne?

- Bem vi sim…acho melhor irmos chamar um professor…

- Achas mesmo!! És tão certinha maninha! Vamos mazé lá ver o que era!!

- Acho melhor não…

- Tão fazemos assim, eu fico aqui à espera, enquanto tu vais chamar alguém…pode ser?

- Prometes que não vais entrar e ver o que era?

- Aiii!GRr…sim prometo…va agr vai lá…corre…

- Ok!

MJ aproximou-se da porta para ver se ouvia algum barulho…encostou o ouvido na porta e esperou para ver o que ouvia…

_- __Idiota!!!Eu__ disse-te para não mexeres nos botões!!!_

_- Eu sabia lá que ia aparecer aquela luz toda…_

Estava alguém do outro lado e ao que parece tinha aprontado alguma bem feia. Marie sorriu, aquilo ia ser do melhor.

---------------- D&G -----------------

**Agradecimentos:**

**Nanda**** Malfoy**: E pronto aqui ficou o segundo capitulo…acho que não demorei muito! Então o que achaste das gémeas? LOL inda bem que gostaste do primeiro. Bjinhos

**A.C.G.B-MeanGirl**: Eu tbm adoro as fics com os filhos das personagens, principalmente DG! Espero que gostes deste capitulo!!

**Tai**** Malfoy**: Aqui ficou o segundo capitulo!!Espero que gostes!

**LolitaMalfoy**: Inda bem que estás a gostar!!!aqui está o segundo! Não demorei muito!Espero que gostes!

**Melody****Sephy****Kitsune**: Olá!!Sim eu sou Portuguesa!xD bem eu acho que qualquer uma de nós gostava de ser o que quer que fosse que passa-se naquele corpo!!Ao menos na minha imaginação ele é bem bonitinho!xD ahh não tens de te preocupar na minha fic o Dumb não morre! Aqui fica o segundo capitulo!!Espero que gostes!!Bjs

**Ellis**** Malfoy:** NHa Deusa!!!já actualizei!!Não desesperes!!E por favor não me metas uma verruga no meu narizinho na tua fic!!Ahh sim já sabem!!SE kisserem saber mais sobre a minha personalidade leiam a fic da Ellis!!A personagem "Mia" é baseada em mim!!!xD Bom nha linda aqui fica o segundo capitulo!!

**N/****A.**Obrigada a tods os que comentaram! Agora o próximo capitulo vai demorar um pouco mais a sair porque vou de ferias!Não sei se lá na terrinha vou ter net!!!Mas o portátil vai comigo e os próximos capítulos já ão estar escritos quando voltar!!!Isto se não encontrar uma internetzitah la na aldeia!xD

Enfim não esqueçam as reviews são uma boa maneira de manter a autora inspirada!xD

Boas ferias a tods!!!)

**Marie Weasley Malfoy**

**01.Agosto.2007**


	4. Futuro Onde Como Quando Filhas! AHAH

**Capitulo III**

**Futuro? Onde? Como? Quando?...Filhas?!? AHHHH**

- Idiota!!! Eu disse-te para não mexeres nos botões!!!

- Eu sabia lá que ia aparecer aquela luz toda….

- Pois e agora estamos presos num sítio estranho! Esta sala não é a mesma em que estávamos!

- Não é? Claro que é…

- Não…

-Sim…

-Não…

- Sim…

- Cala-te idiota não vês que não?!? Qual é o teu problema?!?

- O meu problema és tu!! Achas mesmo que vou admitir que estou errado à tua frente?!?

- Bem era um bom começo…

- Esquece Weasley…nunca…

- Idiota!

- Bem vou mas é embora daqui…o Filch já deve ter ido vigiar outro corredor…

- Mas és mesmo teimoso! Nós já nem devemos estar em Hogwarts…

-Ai Weasley tu também! A falta de dinheiro afecta-te a cabeça? É claro que estamos em Hogwarts. Vá vamos sair desta sala e investigar.

Draco e Ginny saíram da misteriosa sala e encontraram Marie Jane encostada na parede oposta. Olharam-se.

- Já reparas-te Malfoy, tu e ela são muito parecidos…- Disse Ginny – E o uniforme dela não é nada parecido com o meu…

- Weasley isso deve ser porque o teu é de segunda mão…o dela deve ser um dos novos.

- Estúpido…

- Vá Weasley não vamos começar novamente com os elogios ok? – Draco disse sarcasticamente, em seguida virou-se para MJ – Hey tudo bem? Acho que ainda não nos conhecemos…

Marie Jane olhou de maneira para os dois…aqueles uniformes eram sem duvida muito antigos, deviam ser da altura dos pais dela!! Quem iria usar aquilo? E ele ainda dizia que não se conheciam? Era claro que não…se ele usa-se sempre aquela roupa, não se iam conhecer nem agora nem nunca!

- Eheheh pois acho que não…_"Anne onde estás __tu!!!!__"_**(N/A.: **Os pensamentos das personagens vão estar em itálico e entre aspas )

- Draco Malfoy prazer… - Draco deu o seu sorriso nº 33.

MJ olhou para ele como se fosse um E.T. e em seguida rui-se.

- AhAhAhAhAh! Muito engraçado…vá diz lá a serio quem és…

- Draco Malfoy…

- Pára de ser idiota!

- Hey miúda tu tás te a passar?

- Não estúpido ,tu é que estás para aqui a dizer que és o meu pai…

- Sou o quê??

- Ele é o quê? – Ginny tinha-se mantido calada até ao momento, mas com aquela revelação…

- Dah Pai…e tu pareces te muito com…esses cabelos ruivos….

- Mas tu és…

- Marie Jane Weasley Malfoy Prazer!

- HaN???

Draco começou a andar em voltas sempre a repetir – Não pode se, Não pode ser – Enquanto Virgínia sentou-se encostada na parede dizendo – Eu avisei-o, não era para o estúpido carregar nos botões…- Marie Jane olhava para os dois como se fossem maluquinhos. Ao fundo do corredor apareceu Anne que trazia Bryan arrastado pelo braço:

- MJ encontrei o Bryan!! Achei que ele era o mais indicado! – Parou ao lado da irmã e olhou para os dois estranhos. Fixou o olhar em Ginny e comentou:

- A Anellisse nunca disse que tinha uma irmã gémea…se bem que o cabelo é diferente…Quem és tu? – Neste momento Anne já estava praticamente em cima de Ginny fixando os olhos nos cabelos, no rosto e nas roupas da outra. – As tuas roupas são estranhas, são do modelo antigo, para ai do tempo dos nossos pais…Esses olhos…são iguais aos meus…e o cabelo também…se bem que o meu tem madeixas loiras…mas as sardas não me são estranhas…a MJ também tem…muito estranho…hum… já nos conhecemos?

- Creio que não… - Disse Ginny que se mantinha encostada na parede mas já se tinha levantado e olhava assustada para a outra.

- Anne Weasley Malfoy, Prazer. Como te chamas?

- Não pode ser!! Tu também? Afinal quantas de vocês têm o mesmo sobrenome que eu e esta Weasley!? – Draco estava-se a passar com aquela história! Onde já se viu, usar o sobrenome Weasley e Malfoy na mesma frase era quase abominável quanto mais se era o nome de alguém!!

- Bem com o sobrenome Weasley somos só nós as duas…mas porque dizes que temos o teu sobrenome também? – Anne estava meio à toa com a conversa de Draco.

- Ahhhh maninha este gajo diz que se chama Draco Malfoy!

- Mas tu tás doido?

- Claro que não! Eu sou Draco Malfoy e esta aqui ao lado é Virginia Weasley!

- Não pode ser!

- Pois mas parece que é!

- Não pode!! – Disseram as gémeas ao mesmo tempo.

Bryan que até ao momento se tinha mantido calado resolveu intervir, ele tinha 20 anos, porte atlético, cabelo castanho claro mas normalmente usava-o laranja pois gostava de se sentir único e sendo-se filho de Nymphadora Tonks Lupin não havia nada mais fácil!

- Na verdade minhas lindas até pode…vocês saíram daquela sala não foi? – Bryan apontou a sala de onde Draco e Ginny tinham saído e eles concordaram. – Se não me engano aquela é a sala da máquina de teletransporte…

- Teletransporte?? – Os quatro adolescentes olharam espantados para a sala e depois de novo para Bryan.

- Sim Teletransporte tem existido desde sempre em Hogwarts…

- Como é que sabes tudo isso? – Perguntou MJ olhando desconfiada para o rapaz.

- Dah MJ…eu sou Prof. Agora ya?!

- EhEhEh engraçadinho tinha-me esquecido…

- Então isso quer dizer que nós estamos no futuro? – Perguntou Ginny tentando parecer racional, quando na verdade estava prestes a ter uma coisinha má mesmo ali.

- É parece que sim.

- Mas elas dizerem que se chamam Weasley Malfoy…

-É nós somos…

- Não pode ser…

- É…

- Não…eu e ele não – Ginny olhou para Draco com cara de quem provou e não gostou, e ainda pôs a língua de fora em sinal de nojice – não mesmo!

Draco permanecia parado olhando para MJ, em seguida para Anne, Bryan e por fim Virgínia. Depois riu.

- Weasley que brincadeira mais parva! Isso é tudo para tentares que eu me apaixone por ti para a tua família deixar de passar fome? É que nem morto eu acreditaria nesta porcaria de história!!

- Eu não inventei nada Malfoy! Eu nem conheço estas pessoas! – Draco ficou sério.

- Não inventaste?

- Não.

- Wow não pode ser…não, não não…NÂOOOOOOOOOO! – Em seguida Draco desmaiou e caiu estatelado no chão!

Ginny e Anne olharam espantadas para ele, Bryan foi em socorro de Draco e MJ encostou-se na parede, cruzou os braços e disse:

- Decididamente ele não pode ser meu pai!

--------------- D&G --------------

Draco Malfoy estava no escritório da empresa da qual era dono e analisava alguns relatórios. Na sua secretária estavam dispostas varias molduras com fotografias, Ele e Virgínia pouco antes da sua formatura em Hogwarts, Ele e Virgínia quando ela estava grávida das gémeas, eles com as gémeas em bebe, e duas fotografias, uma de Marie Jane e outra de Anne agora com 16 anos. Na sua época de Hogwarts nunca teria imaginado que um dia estaria casado com Virgínia Weasley. Recostou-se na cadeira de cabedal onde estava sentado e permitiu-se recordar de quando a viu naquela noite perto do lago e se declarou:

_Era uma noite de Lua Cheia e passeava pelos campos de Hogwarts, nos últimos dias não lhe apetecia ouvir as maluquices de Blaise nem as futilidades de __Pansy__ que agora andava metida naquela aposta estúpida de conquistar o Potter, fora também nos últimos dias que __começara a reparar que uma rapariga ruiva sempre estava perto do lago aquela hora, sabia que era a Weasley, mas ali perto do lago com a luz da lua a envolver-lhe os cabelos não se importava com sobrenomes, só queria tê-la perto de si para poder abraça-la e beija-la. Encostou-se numa __árvore__ perto o suficiente para ouvi-la cantar__…_

_"Se eu não te amasse tanto assim_

_Talvez perdesse os sonhos_

_Dentro de mim_

_ E vivesse na escuridão_

_Se eu não te amasse tanto assim_

_Talvez não visse flores_

_Por onde eu vim_

_Dentro do meu coração…"_

_Não podia aguentar mais, não sabia__ desde__ quando nem porquê mas gostava daquela menina. E seria hoje que lhe diria. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se para perto do lago onde ela estava sentada, quando se aproximou o suficiente espantou-se ao ouvir um Boa Noite Draco! Vindo dela._

_- Draco?_

_- Não é esse o teu nome?_

_- Sim, mas pensei que para ti fosse Malfoy._

_- __Num dia normal __serias__, mas hoje não me apetece discutir…- Ela sorriu-lhe e ele retribuiu._

_- Então como sabias que estava aqui?_

_- Sei que estás ai desde há quatro noites atrás…tens vindo todas as noites não é?_

_- Sim…_

_- Porquê?_

_- Gosto de te ouvir cantar…acho eu…_

_- È um elogio? – Ela olhou-o divertida e ele corou_

_- __Ahm__ bem sim…_

_- __Ui__ui__ Draco Malfoy corado! Isso é tudo por minha causa?_

_- Weasley __vamos__ lá ver estou aqui na paz…_

_- Virgínia…_

_- __Han_

_- Chama-me Virgínia… _

_- __Virginia__…Adoro o teu nome._

_- Só o nome? – Ginny corou com a sua pergunta._

_- __Han_

_- Nada, Esquece._

_- Não agora dizes._

_- Não foi nada_

_- Weasley…_

_- Malfoy…._

_Virgínia levantou-se e Draco imitou o seu movimento._

_- V ala diz-me o que perguntas__te!_

_-Não. – Ginny começou a correr em volta do lago e com Draco atrás de si. Quando a apanhou encostou-a numa árvore._

_- Não eu não adoro só o nome._

_- Tu __ouvis__te?!?_

_- Claro que sim, não sou surdo._

_- Então porque querias que repetisse?_

_- Gosto de te ver corada._

_E naquela noite de Lua Cheia Draco Malfoy beijou Virgínia Weasley pela primeira vez._

- Sr. Malfoy? Sr. Malfoy?

-Ham? O que foi?

- Reunião com os Italianos em 15minutos.

- Certo…

--------------- D&G --------------

Virgínia Weasley Malfoy acabara de chegar do hospital onde trabalhava Hermione Granger Weasley, sua amiga e cunhada, fora lá fazer alguns exames para confirmar umas suspeitas que há algumas semanas a perturbava. Virgínia tinha sido uma das modelos mais famosas do mundo bruxo e do trouxa também, mas após o nascimento das duas filhas, resolveu parar apesar de continuar a ser muito bonita, os cabelos ruivos caiam-lhe pelas costas, os olhos castanhos amendoados, as curvas bem delineadas, faziam dela uma das mulheres mais bonitas e desejadas de Inglaterra.

Pousou a mala que trazia na entrada e dirigiu-se para a sala onde se sentou no sofá para descansar, fechou os olhos e recostou-se. Pouco depois ouviu um barulhinho na janela, abriu um olho e viu uma coruja creme com uma carta. Era de sua filha Anne.

--------------- D&G --------------

_Entretanto no passado:_

Minerva McGonagall entrou na sala do director da escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledor.

- Dumbledor! Dumbledor! Temos um problema!!!!

- O que se passa Minerva?

- Dois alunos desapareceram da sala da máquina de teletransporte!!

- O quê? Como sabes?

- Eu estava a passar perto da sala quando vi a luz por debaixo da porta, fui a correr mas já não pude fazer nada.

- Quem foram?

- Virgínia Weasley e Draco Malfoy…

- Oh Merlin nos ajude! Temos de agir rápido!

- Como? Que podemos fazer?

- Ainda não sei…mas vou pensar num plano.

---------------- D&G ------------------

N.A.: Boas Pessoal!! Desculpem! Desculpem! Eu sei que devia ter actualizado há séculos! Mas houve muita confusão na minha vidinha pacifica!xD

P próximo capitulo não sei quando vai sair, a minha cabeça está uma confusão de ideias qe vocês nem imaginam! Vou tentar decidir-me para começar a escrever o próximo capitulo.

Agora as respostas às reviews:

**Nanda Malfoy:** Desculpa a demora!!! Espero que não tenhas tido nenhuma coisinha má enquanto esperavas! Prometo tentar ser rápida com o próximo capitulo. O qe achas-te deste? Beijinhos.

**Lolita Malfoy:** Finalmente Chegou a actualização! Espero qe Gostes! Beijinhos.

**Nin Costa:** Espero qe não tenhas desanimado enquanto esperavas! Dscpa a demora! O próximo virá mais rápido! Beijinhos.

**Marycena:** OLa!! Ainda bem que estas a gostar!Aqui fica o capitulo 3!Beijinhos.

**Melody Sheph kitsune: **Olá! Aqui está o capitulo 3 finalmente! Espero que gostes! Bom quanto às parecenças com a fic da Srta. Pontas só posso dizer que é coincidência! A fic baseia-se em todos os casais que eu adoro! Quanto ao encontro das personagens do passado e do futuro terás de esperar até aos próximos capítulos para descobrires!

Agora falando de** Portugal:** Muitas pessoas de imensas nacionalidades diferentes, desde negros, chineses, brasileiros, indianos, Ucranianos, Franceses…Somos um povo simples e muito social, as pessoas do norte são mais branquinhas e as do sul mais bronzeadas…temos imensos monumentos por todo o pais mas a maior parte das pessoas não conhece nem metade…Às vezes diz-se que os turistas conhecem melhor o nosso pais que nós próprios!0.0'

Bom satisfiz a tua curiosidade!?) Loli

Beijinhos.

**Tai Malfoy:** Aqui está o capitulo 3! Espero que gostes! Beijinhos.

**A.C.G.B-MeanGirl: **Ola! Ainda bem que estás a gostar! O Draco até desmaiou! LOL Beijinhos.

**Veronica D.M. :** Ups! Desculpa! O capitulo chegou finalmente! Espero que gostes! Beijinhos.

E pronto está tudo. Até ao próximo capitulo!!

Já sabem! Uma Autora com **Reviews** é uma Autora Feliz!)


	5. Parece que é mesmo verdade

**Capitulo IV **

**Parece que é mesmo verdade... **

Draco começou a despertar, tinha tido um sonho muito estranho, não se lembrava bem do que era, mas tinha a ver com a Weasley…

Abriu um olho na esperança de estar na sua cama no quarto de monitor chefe dos Slytherin e suspirou aliviado por constatar que estava realmente no quarto…mas aquele tinha coisas diferentes, aquela cama não era dele, os livros na estante não eram dele…

- Marie olha ele acordou…

- Obrigada Bernard.

Draco viu a loira aproximar-se dele, a loira que tinha dito ser sua filha e da Weasley no seu sonho…

- Estás melhor? – Perguntou ela parecendo preocupada.

- Não foi um sonho? Estou mesmo no futuro?

- Receio que sim… - MJ sentou-se próxima de Draco na cama.

- Onde está a Weasley?

- Ela foi com a Anne para a torre dos Griffindor.

-Isto é completamente impossível…

- O que é que é impossível?

- Isto! Estar no Futuro, a falar com uma suposta filha minha com a Weasley, eu nem sei o nome dela quanto mais, estava tudo planeado, eu vou tornar-me um Devorador da Morte daqui a duas semanas, tenho tudo combinado com o meu pai…

- Hmm segundo sei tu nunca chegas-te a ser Devorador da Morte, até ajudas-te a Ordem da Fénix na batalha final em Hogwarts e tudo… O avô Lucius ficou bastante irritado contigo…

-O Quêee? O meu Pai? Tu falas com ele? Ele nunca iria aceitar que casa-se com uma traidora de sangue como a Weasley…

- O nome dela é Virgínia e tens razão o Lucius não aceitou o vosso casamento, tentou matar-me a mim e à minha irmã há dois anos atrás e agora esta em Azkaban…

- A sério? – Draco não sabia porquê mas sentiu uma raiva enorme de seu pai por ter tentado matar as duas raparigas.

- Sim e não só a elas, eu como estava ao pé e ia indo para o além também…

- Quem és tu?

- Bernard Zabine… - Bernard olhava de um modo estranho para Draco, ainda não estava convencido que fosse possível que o seu padrinho estivesse ali à sua frente com 17 anos…

- Não me digas, és filho do Blaise? Quem é que ia querer casar-se com o Blaise?

- Hmmm Luna Lovegood… - Draco abriu muito os olhos na direcção de Bernard (**N.****A.:** Imaginem um Desenho animado!)

- A Lunática?!?!?!?! – Draco começou a rir feito um maluquinho…

- Não lhe chames isso! E Pára de RIR! – Bernard sussurrou, fechando os olhos para tentar manter a calma…

- Desc..ahahhah…lpa Ahahahah!!! Mas não consigo evitar…estás a falar a sério mesmo?

-Estou…- Bernard já estava a perder a paciência com o outro.

- Olha Draco já chega sim? A Luna é minha madrinha e ela não é nada lunática ok? – Marie resolveu intervir porque temia que Bernard pudesse saltar para cima do outro a qualquer momento. – Olha, agora veste estas roupas do Bernard para podermos ir à procura do Bryan porque ele foi à procura de uma maneira de vos levar para o vosso ano de novo…

- Qual é o problema das minhas roupas? – Draco pareceu indignado por ter de trocar de roupa, aquelas vestes eram das mais caras do mundo bruxo, feitas de propósito para ele com tecido feito pelas fadas da Malásia...ignorou completamente a parte de terem de ir à procura de Bryan…as roupas dele eram do melhor que havia…

- Bem tenho a certeza de que do ano em que tu vens elas são muito boas e do melhor que há, mas aqui essas roupas passaram de moda há muito tempo mesmo…

- Certo… - Draco foi até à casa-de-banho emburrado para se trocar. - Parece que é mesmo verdade, estou no futuro...

-------------- D&G --------------

Virgínia foi com Anne para a Torre dos Griffindor.

- Então Ginny, posso te chamar de Ginny? – Anne estava a achar aquela história incrível, ter ali a sua mãe com a mesma idade que ela era espectacular!

- Claro que podes! – Ginny tentava ser simpática apesar de estar muito confusa com tudo aquilo, estar no futuro e imaginar-se casada com Draco Malfoy eram coisas que não encaixavam, nem para uma bruxa liberal e mente aberta como ela…

- Bom conta-me tudo! Afinal como é que vocês vieram aqui parar? O Bryan foi à procura de uma maneira de vos levar de volta. É estranho ter-te aqui sabes, quer dizer tu és a minha mãe! E estás aqui à minha frente com 16 anos! Percebes o que eu digo? Quer dizer, não é incrível? Eu acho espectacular!

- Hmm pois maravilhoso! – Ginny reparou que a "filha" gostava muito de falar porque não se tinha calado nem um segundo desde que tinham deixado os outros…Foi então que ela reparou em alguém que vinha na direcção contrária à delas…

"Harry!!"

- E agora eu vou-te emprestar uma roupa minha, porque esse uniforme é do pior que há, disso não há duvida…Hey, Hey, onde é que vais??

- Harry!!! Não acredito que também estás aqui!! O que é que te aconteceu ao cabelo? Está preto! Pintas-te o? – Virgínia estava agarrada às vestes do rapaz e chocalhava-o para ele falar…- Já viste estamos no futuro! Não é incrível?!

- Srta. … Olhe desculpe, tenha calma, o meu nome não é Harry ok…pare de me abanar… - James Potter estava com uma cara muito estranha, parecia que ia vomitar depois daqueles abanões todos…

- Hummm Ginny? Esse não é o Harry, ele chama-se James… - Anne chegou ao pé deles e examinava James para se certificar que Ginny não tinha deixado danos permanentes no moreno.

- James??? O pai do Harry??

- Não Ginny…o "FILHO" do Harry… - Anne reforçou bem a palavra filho para ter a certeza que Ginny percebia…

- Filho?! Ahhhh pois estou a perceber…Olá! – "_Ai__!eu__ só faço porcaria mesmo, coitado do rapaz deve estar a pensar que sou maluca…"_

_"Pela Tanga de Merlin, quem é esta Maluca!?" – _Pensou James enquanto olhava Anne e Virgínia.

- Bem James, esta aqui é Virgínia Weasley.

- Prazer, James. Desculpa a minha atitude ainda agora, mas é que tu és muito parecido com o teu pai. – Virgínia sorriu-lhe tentando remediar a situação.

- Hmm oi!Acho eu…de onde é que conheces o meu pai afinal?Peraiii Wealsey?!?! – James estava a achar aquela conversa muito estranha.

- Oh da onde é que podia ser! Da escola Claro!

-James!James…eu depois explico tudo! Agora preciso que me faças um favor…reúne o pessoal todo e leva-os para a sala de reuniões, eu, a MJ e o Bryan temos uma coisa para vos contar.

- Tá certo. Marco para que horas?

- Às 17.00.

- Então até lá. Esta Historia está muito estranha Anne.

- Não te preocupes. Mais logo vais perceber.

James continuou o seu caminho.

- Isto é mesmo verdade...estou no futuro ao lado de uma filha minha com o Malfoy não é?

- Parece que sim mamãe! - Anne apertou a outra Ruiva pelos ombros enquanto iam ate à torre dos Griffindor trocar de roupa

-------------- D&G --------------

Draco chegou do trabalho cansado, nas últimas semanas tinham sido reuniões atrás de reuniões, hoje tinha sido a ultima_. "G__raças a Merlin__"_

Entrou em casa e viu a mulher adormecida no sofá, sentou-se perto dela tentando não a acordar. Porém foi uma tentativa falhada.

- Draco?

- Oi Gin! Desculpa não te queria acordar.

-Não faz mal. Que horas são?

- Quase hora de jantar. Vou lá a cima trocar de roupa e já desço para irmos comer sim?

- Ok. Eu fico por aqui pelo sofá.

- Ultimamente andas muito preguiçosa Gin!

- Oh não é nada! Draco que dia é Hoje?

- 14 de Outubro. Porquê?

- Nada, nada…Eles Chegaram hoje…

- O que dizes-te?

-Hun? Nada não, vai lá mudar de roupa…

Draco deu-lhe um beijinho no canto da boca e subiu deixando para trás uma Ginny muito pensativa…

_Duas horas depois…_

- O jantar estava óptimo, não achas-te Gin?

- …

- Gin?

- Hun? Diz…

- Tens estado assim a noite toda o que se passa?

- Draco preciso de te contar uma coisa. Vamos subir.

Subiram juntos a escadaria e percorreram alguns corredores da Mansão e foram até ao quarto. Draco sentou-se na cama e Ginny foi até ao armário de onde tirou uma caixinha com algumas fotos e cartas lá dentro. Pegou uma fotografia e mostrou-a a Draco.

- Preciso de te contar uma coisa que tu não te lembras, nós não começamos a namorar da maneira que tu pensas.

- Que conversa é essa Ginny? E que foto é esta?

Na foto estavam alguns jovens, mas draco conseguia distinguir perfeitamente as suas duas filhas juntamente ele com 17 anos e Ginny ao lado com a mesma idade aproximadamente.

- O que é que isto significa Virgínia?

-------------- D&G --------------

**N.A.:** Pronto aqui está mais um capitulo acabadinho de sair do PC!xD E antes do fim do ano como tinha prometido! Espero que gostem!

Em Breve vou colocar na minha Homepage a fotografia que a Ginny mostra ao Draco!Estejam atentos(as)!xD

_**Agradecimentos:**_

**Pah Chan.:** Oie! Obrigada pelo Comment, é mesmo a MJ é aquele tipo de rapariga que só faz asneiras, uma rebelde!xD

Hmm Aquela declaração ainda vai ter muita história por detrás!Tens de continuar a ler para saber. Kiss

**Dama mary potter.:** Resposta directamente de Portugal!xD

O draco é muito cómico!Tadinho!xD Espero que continues a ler! Kiss

**Marycena.:** LOL Já vi que toda a gente adorou a parte em que o Draco Desmaia!

Espero que gostes deste capitulo, não houve muita action, no próximo as coisas vão começar a aquecer!xD kiss

**Veronica D. M.: **DEcpa a demora! Bem claro como é que alguém pode desmaiar só porque descobre que está no futuro e casado com a sua maior inimiga!!xD

Aqui está o 4º Capitulo!!kiss

**Melody Sephy Kitsune.:** É realmente todos os Brasileiros que conheço são todos morenos!O.O' LOL

Ainda bem que gostas-te!xD Demorei um pouco com este capitulo mas não tava a conseguir escreve-lo bem, porque sempre que começava parecia-me chato demais, outras vezes superficial demais! E pronto no fim deu isto!xD

Quanto ao ultimo livro sim já li!! Em inglês, uma versão brasileira não oficial e tou a acabar de ler a versão Oficial Portuguesa!xD

Já ando a imaginar um Draco de 36 anos todo Gostosso na estação a ir levar o pequeno Scorpius!

Tava à espera de um pouco mais de acção na batalha final…mas enfim gostei bastante do livro!

E tu? Já deves ter lido não é?O que achas-te?

LOL

KIss

-------------- D&G --------------

**Feliz Ano 2008 a todos!!!! Com montes de coisinhas boas e tudo o que desejam!!!**

**P.S.: Eu desejo muitas Reviews em 2008! Ajudem-me a concretizar o meu sonho !!xD**

**Beijinhos**

**Marie Weasley Malfoy **


	6. Descobertas e Problemas

**Capitulo V**

**Descobertas e Problemas**

_Sala das Necessidades – 17.00 Horas:_

- Pessoal estamos aqui reunidos para falar de um assunto sério!

Na sala estavam vários jovens sentados em puffs à volta de uma mesa baixa com comidas e bebidas.

- Então qual é o assunto? É para marcar a data da primeira festa deste ano? – Perguntou Kevin Weasley.

- Não. É um assunto muito importante que só vou poder revelar quando estivermos todos. – MJ estava a ficar nervosa, só ali estavam ela, o Kevin, o James e a Anelisse, a sua irmã tinha desaparecido com a "mãe" para irem mudar de roupa e até agora não tinham voltado, o Bryan tinha ido pesquisar uma maneira de os "pais" voltarem para a época devida e também não tinha aparecido ainda e o Bernard teve de esperar pelo Draco no quarto porque ele nunca mais saia da casa-de-banho…

- Mas afinal o que é que é mais importante que as festas?! – Kevin estava profundamente indignado, as festas que eles davam na escola eram a coisa mais importante que havia, nada era mais importante que aquilo! (**N.****A.:** Tadinho! Infelizmente ele herdou mais da mãe do que se esperava! xP Nota-se que não gosto da Delacour não é?!?xD)

- Só vamos falar quando estiverem cá todos…

- Tem calma Kevin, isto é mesmo importante…eu fui quase estrangulado por uma Virgínia Weasley que me chamou Harry Potter… - Disse-lhe James ainda um pouco confuso com a situação.

- O quê? A tia Ginny teve cá?

- Não creio, sabes a tal Virgínia que me atacou tem a nossa idade…porém era muito parecida com as fotos da tia Ginny que o meu pai tem lá em casa…mas não pode ser…pois não Marie Jane?

- Hmm…Bem….ahmmm…na verdade…Olha chegou alguém…

Nesse momento entraram na sala Anne com Ginny, Bernard com Draco e um pouco mais atrás Bryan carregado com um monte de livros e anotações...

- Bem agora que já aqui estamos todos podemos dar inicio à primeira reunião de grupo deste ano. Estamos aqui reunidos para falar de uma situação que ocorreu esta tarde e que foi presenciada por mim e pelo membro Anne Weasley Malfoy. – MJ disse séria mas com um olhar divertido para o primo que parecia não ter compreendido nem o inicio da conversa.

- Bom, eu e a MJ íamos a passar num corredor quando vimos uma luz muito forte vinda detrás de uma porta e resolvemos esperar para ver o que era, eu fui buscar o Bryan enquanto a MJ ficou lá – Anne pronunciou-se calmamente olhando todos os membros consciente que a maior parte deles ainda não tinha parado de olhar para Draco e Ginny intrigados sobre quem eram os estranhos.

- Enquanto esperava que a Ann volta-se a porta abriu-se e de lá saíram estes jovens que vocês vêem aqui, que se apresentaram como sendo Draco Malfoy e Virgínia Weasley.

Assim que Marie Jane disse os nomes dos jovens instalou-se a confusão na sala, Anelisse achava que os pais das gémeas tinham sido sujeitos a um feitiço das trevas muito poderoso e segundo ela quase inquebrável, James dizia que isso não era possível porque todos os feiticeiros negros estavam presos em Azkaban, pois seu pai não tinha descansado até os ter prendido todos, Kevin continuava a olhar para Draco e Ginny como um totó que estavam bastante desconfortáveis com a situação, as gémeas tentavam em vão explicar a historia do teletransporte, quem conseguiu estabilizar a situação foi Bryan com um sonoro _"Calem-se__ Todos__!"_que fez o seu cabelo ficar vermelho fogo. (N.A.: Lembrei-me desta por causa do "Don't call me Nymphadora" em ODF!)

- Eu vou explicar tudo. – Bryan respirou fundo, vendo que conseguiu a atenção de toda a gente presente na sala. – Bom desde que existe Hogwarts, foi criada uma sala chamada _A Sala do Teletransporte._ Pelo que pesquisei parece que a sala foi criada por Rowena Ravenclaw que era uma feiticeira muito inteligente e ao que parece controlava o tempo. A sala sempre esteve bem protegida mas parece que há perto de 200 anos deixaram de o fazer, acho que por nunca ninguém ter demonstrado interesse nela. Pelo que vi nuns livros da área restrita da biblioteca…

- Área restrita da biblioteca…hmm está bem sim Sr. Professorzinho… - Bernard riu-se do seu próprio comentário, só quando se apercebeu que era o único a rir é que se calou.

- Como estava a dizer pelo que vi nos livros, parece que a máquina de Teletransporte demora 3 meses a carregar…

- 3 Meses? Isso é imenso tempo!! Ao menos vamos voltar! – Draco estava meio desapontado por não poder voltar já mas ao mesmo tempo aliviado por poder voltar.

- Pois bem, isso eram as boas noticias as más noticias é que eu não faço ideia de como é que ela se carrega e se vocês não voltarem vamos ter grandes problemas… - Bryan estava um pouco aterrorizado com o que ia dizer a seguir…

- Problemas? Que tipo de problemas? Pior que isto não pod…

- Não digas isso!! – Gritaram todos os outros jovens ao mesmo tempo.

- Ai, Porquê?

- Quando alguém diz isso, as coisas ficam sempre pior do que já estão!

- Pois e receio que seja isso que vou dizer, não são nada boas noticias mesmo! – Bryan respirou fundo. – Se vocês não voltarem é provável que nenhum de nós nasça e que Voldemort derrote o Tio Harry…

- O QUÊ!?!?!?!?!?!?!

- Bem eu estive a ver e descobri um livro que fala sobre as alterações no tempo e o que acontece, a vossa vinda estava predestinada e agora duas coisas podem acontecer: Se vocês voltarem a tempo e tomarem as decisões correctas o futuro será tal e qual como vêem aqui; senão temos um problema bem grande…

- O que é que acontece Bryan!! Fala!!! – James estava estupefacto, a ideia de seu pai ser derrotado por Voldemort era inconcebível.

- Se eles não voltam o Draco não ajuda a Ordem da Fénix a derrotar Voldemort, este mata o Tio Harry e todos os muggles e "sangues-de-lama", faz dos Weasleys escravos por serem traidores de Sangue, ao que parece outra vítima é Narcissa Malfoy que não quererá aliar-se ao Lorde…o futuro como o conhecemos não vai existir pessoal…

Todos os presentes na sala ficaram em silêncio durante um tempo a processar a ideia…

- Não é possível isto estar a acontecer… - Virgínia estava a tentar não entrar em pânico.

- PÁRA DE DIZER ISSO, WEASLEY! JÁ TODOS VIMOS QUE É REAL, ESTAMOS MESMO AQUI, TEMOS QUE RESOLVER ISTO!! E RÁPIDO! – Draco estava muito exaltado, a ideia de sua mãe ser uma das vítimas de Voldemort se ele não volta-se deixara-o atordoado.

- NÃO GRITES COMIGO ESTUPIDO!!

- PAREM DE GRITAR OS DOIS!!! – Gritou Bernard.

- Devíamos falar com o Professor Dumbledore, ele deve saber como carregar a máquina… - Disse Anelisse baixinho, já sabendo a resposta dos outros.

- Nem pensar! – Disseram as gémeas juntas.

- Vá lá malta, acalmem lá os nervos, vamos todos pensar com calma nas coisas e marcamos uma reunião para ver as ideias de cada um ok? – Bryan era o mais racional de todos. – Entretanto temos de ver onde é que eles vão ficar…

- Bom, a Ginny pode vir comigo para a torre dos Griffindor, uma das raparigas do meu dormitório pediu transferência e a cama ainda está livre…

- Certo, a Ginny fica com a Anne nos Griffindor, e o Draco?

- Bem e eu tenho quarto de monitor, é grande…ele pode ficar no sofá…

- Deves estar a gozar se pensas que vou dormir num sofá…eu sou um Malfoy…

- Pronto está decidido: O Draco fica com o Zabine no quarto de monitor…

- O QuÊ!? Mas será que ninguém me ouve?! Eu sou um Malfoy…M-A-L-F-O-Y… não durmo em sofás…

- Bem paizinho parece que não tens mais nenhuma opção… - Disse MJ sorridente. – E agora se mais ninguém tem nada a dizer, declaro encerrada a primeira reunião do grupo deste ano. Sim Kevin. – MJ já esperava o braço do Kevin erguido no fim da reunião. Era sempre o mesmo em todas.

- Eles vieram do Futuro, então?

- Não Parvo…Eles vieram do Passado!

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

--------------- D&G --------------

_No Passado:_

Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam no salão Principal a lanchar. Hermione estava distraída lendo um livro sobre Herbologia avançadas enquanto os dois rapazes conversavam baixinho…

- Estou-te a dizer Harry, este livro que os gémeos me ofereceram é incrível! Explica todos os passos de como seduzir uma bruxa…

- Pois Ron notasse pelo nome, _"Doze __Truques infalíveis para seduzir uma Feiticeira"__…_

-Tens razão, bem acho que é desta que eu conquisto a Hermione.

- Quero ver isso Ron…tens noção que isso é apenas um livro…

- Vais ver que resulta…Vou-te mostrar. – Ron foi-se sentar perto de Hermione, sorriu para Harry e deu-lhe o seu olhar "Eu Sei exactamente o que estou a fazer".

"_Ora bem lição nº1 – Elogiar sempre a bruxa em questão"_

- Mione, estás muito bonita hoje, sabias? – Ron sorriu e olhou para Harry com o seu olhar convencido quando Hermione corou.

- Ah Obrigada Ron…porque é que dizes isso?

- Oh então porque é verdade… o que estás a fazer?

- Estou a ler sobre uma planta que parece reverter os efeitos dos lobisomens, descobri que era por causa dos esporófitos finos dela, que saíam directamente do caule e por ela ter esporos tipo trilete, o que a faz perder a força depois da primeira lua cheia que recebe…

_"Lição nº 2 – Tentar prestar atenção a tudo o que ela diz, mesmo não estando a entender nadinha…"_

- É incrível como és tão inteligente. – Ron voltou a sorrir e a passar a mão por cima dos ombros da bruxinha enquanto ela voltava a sorrir.

Harry um pouco mais afastado ria baixinho da situação, ele já devia prever aquilo…

_"Só mesmo a Mione para se seduzir pelo que está escrito num livro__"_

Resolveu sair do salão e ir dar uma volta para deixar os amigos mais à vontade.

Passeava nos jardins quando ouviu alguns risos vindos da parte detrás do castelo, aproximou-se e espreitou para ver quem era. Encontrou quatro meninas dos Slytherin que estavam sentadas em rodinha e riam de qualquer coisa enquanto comiam doces…

- Vá agora o Draco…eu dou 10 Claro! – Disse uma delas enquanto voltava a rir e comia uma goma que parecia um osso (**N.****A.:** Adoro estas gomas!!xD)

- Ah eu também não é! O Draco é muito GostosoOoOoOoOo!!

- Eu prefiro o Potter. – Disse uma delas.

- Hun? – As outras olharam para ela como se tivessem visto um gigante.

- Pansy estás doida, não é? Quer dizer o Potter?

- Claro! Vocês já olharam bem para ele? É um pouco menos musculado que o Draco mas aquele rabo e aqueles olhos compensam qualquer coisa, até mesmo ser dos Griffindor…

- Eu continuo a preferir o Draco…

- E eu o Blaise…

- E eu o Nott…

- Credo!!! O NOTT?? Ele tem cara de joelho mas com pelos! Bleack!

Harry ainda estava atrás da parede a ouvir a conversa quando sentiu que as raparigas se levantavam para ir embora. Correu para o Corujal e ficou lá. Pansy Parkisson achava-o bonito, mas bonito do que o Malfoy, havia até elogiado o rabo e os olhos dele. Harry sorria bobamente, muito corado.

--------------- D&G --------------

Dumbledore estava no seu escritório. Estava preocupado com os dois alunos que haviam usado a sala do Teletransporte. Tinha de resolver aquele assunto o mais rápido possível.

_" Eu nem sei para que ano eles foram__..o que hei-de fazer?"_

Enquanto pensava, chegou uma Fénix que ele pensava conhecer…afinal era tal e qual a sua…

- Fawkes?

A Fénix olhou para ele e deu o que parecia ser um sorriso… (**N.****A.:** Fenix's Sorriem??LOL na minha Fic SIM!) e estendeu-lhe a pata que continha uma carta.

Dumbledore tirou-lha da perna e leio-a.

_Caro Eu do Passado…_

_Não necessitas de te preocupar com os alunos que entraram na sala do Teletransporte, eles estão bem. _

_Ainda não me recorreram a mim para saber como voltar mas acho que estão em boas mãos. _

_Em Breve mandarei noticias, _

_Albus Dumbledore, futuro, ano 2018._

Dumbledore sorriu. Os jovens estavam em boas mãos.

--------------- D&G --------------

_Back__ to __the__ Future_

Draco e Ginny estavam sentados perto da entrada da Floresta Proibida. Todos os outros tiveram de ir para as aulas, mas antes fizeram-nos prometer que não iam ficar separados, pois era perigoso que andassem por ai sozinhos.

- Malfoy?

- Que é Weasley?

- Achas que vamos conseguir voltar?

Draco não sabia o que responder, e até já tinha preparado uma resposta muito mal educada para dar a Ginny mas quando olhou para ela viu que não estava nada bem, estava cabisbaixa e triste. Resolveu anima-la um pouco.

"_Não que eu goste dela, mas se ela se "__stressa__" vai começar a gritar e __ai é ai __ai__ que Merlin nos ajude! Nunca vi ninguém com uma voz tão esganiçada__..."_

- Claro Weasley. De certeza que vamos arranjar uma maneira. Já estás com saudades do Potter é?

- Não é nada disso. Eu já nem gosto dele…há bastante tempo alias…aquilo foi uma paixoneta no primeiro ano…Enfim…

- Hmm certo…

- Malfoy?

- Diz Weasley…

- Posso chamar-te Draco?

- "..."

- Então?

- Ok. Pode ser….mas não te ponhas já a pensar que te vou chamar de "Gimmy" como os teus amiguinhos Griffindors…

- Ahahah! Não é "Gimmy" é Ginny! Mas tudo bem, podes chamar-me Virgínia, ok?

- Ok…

- Boa. Vamos para dentro _Draco_?

- Vamos _Virgínia_.

Sorrirem discretamente e foram para dentro do castelo. Não sabiam era que eram observados por alguém de uma das inúmeras janelas do Castelo.

--------------- D&G --------------

**N.A.:** Aqui está mais um capítulo! Agora as actualizações vão ser mais frequentes!

Obrigada a todos pelas Reviews! ) Apesar de às vezes não responder leio-as a todas!

**Obrigada!**

Teh À próxima!


	7. Fome, Beijos e Preparativos

**Capitulo VI**

**Fome, Beijos e Preparativos**

Marie Jane e Bernard percorriam um dos corredores do castelo enquanto conversavam.

- Bernard, já descobris-te alguma coisa sobre a tal sala do Teletransporte? – MJ estava muito desanimada, nos últimos dias tinha tentado desesperadamente encontrar uma solução para o problema, mas até ao momento não lhe tinha acorrido nada.

- Ainda não…mas de certeza que o teu amiguinho professor já sabe de qualquer coisa…

- Bernard Zabine!! Eu Sinceramente que não te percebo! O que é que o Bryan te fez afinal? Ele é um dos meus melhores amigos e tu também, não percebo porque é que não se podem dar bem…

_"A resposta a isso é simples, eu GOSTO de __tiii!!__ E não quero que mais nenhum se aproxime!! Idiota! Porque é que não consegues dizer-lhe isso!"_

- Eu não gosto dele, está sempre a mudar a cor dos cabelos e do olhos, e o nariz tem um formato estranho. Não gosto dele!

- Ok pronto não gostas dele! – _"És mesmo parvo Bernard Zabine! Devias era gostar de mim! Mas não tinhas de ser um mulherengo! Estás sempre tão ocupado com as tuas "fãs" que nem percebes que é de ti que eu gosto! Também não é por mim que vais saber!"__ – _'Tive a pensar, acho que temos de começar a preparar a primeira festa deste ano…que achas?

- MJ!!! Nós temos aqui dois adolescentes do passado e tu estás a pensar em Festas?!?! Excelente ideia! Vamo-nos divertir um pouco!

- Pois tu só queres saber destas festas para agarrar miúdas!

- Não é nada!

-Naaaa…é imaginação minha sabes…

- Pois é! Bem olha vou falar com os outros para ver se marcamos uma reunião de grupo para começar a organizar as coisas…

- Tá bem, tão encontramos nos mais logo na sala das Necessidades tá bem?

- Ok. Até logo. – _"Ai ai ela acha me um mulherengo! Tenho de resolver isto! E __rápido!__ Mas__ o que posso fazer…eu não tenho culpa de ser __Gostossãoooo__"_

- Tchau! – "_Idiota!Mulherengo__!Tarado!Grrrr__!!"_

-------------- D&G --------------

- Hey Ann!! – James entrou a correr dentro da escola atrás da ruiva.

- Olá James! Tudo bem? Porque essa correria toda? – _"__NHaii!__ que Bonitinho!__Todo suado com os cabelos despenteados!__Ai __Ai__ não cores Anne Malfoy!!Não te atrevas a corar!"_

**- **Estás tão corada porque Ann? – _"Ela fica tão linda corada! "_

- Ahmmm…não sei, tá calor não é… - _"__Maldição!!!__"_

- Calor? Estamos no Inverno Anne! Lá fora devem estar um 5ºC!

- Pois mas aqui dentro da escola tá calor…imenso! E eu ainda estou com o cachecol…imenso calor…mas va diz lá porque é que vinhas a correr? – _"Eu sou __Ridicula__...Calorrr__! Onde é que já se __viu!Ai__!"_

- Ah! Encontrei agora o Zabine e parece que vai haver uma reunião mais logo na sala das Necessidades…

- Achas que eles já descobriram alguma forma de levar o Draco e a Ginny para casa?

- Não sei…temos de esperar até logo para ver não é…eu não descobri nada…

- Pois nem eu…que chatice, e ainda me falta o trabalho de poções! Nem sei como é que o prof. Slughorn ainda consegue dar aulas…

- Tens razão! Coitado! Bem eu também ainda não fiz o meu, podemos ir juntos para a sala comunal faze-lo que achas?

- Óptima ideia, vamos! A que horas é a reunião?

- Hmm, não sei …vamos para lá depois de acabar o trabalho… - _"Sou tão __Idiota!!Em__ vez de a convidar para um passeio não, vamos fazer trabalhos de poções!!"_

- Ok… - _"__ui__ui__eu__ e o James a fazer trabalhos de poções, super romântico não haja dúvida!"_

-------------- D&G --------------

Draco estava deitado no quarto de Bernard, tinham resolvido que era melhor que nem ele ou Ginny andassem a vaguear pela escola, podiam causar alguma confusão.

_"Estou tão __entediado!!!!__ Não se faz nada! Que Stress!"_

Draco percorria o quarto com os olhos em busca de algo que lhe chama-se a atenção…mas o quarto era normalíssimo! Uma cama, uma porta que dava para a casa de banho, mais ao fundo um armário com roupa, uma cómoda com roupa interior, T-shirts e camisolas, uma secretária, um pequeno baú com cadeado, uma estante…_**Um Baú com Cadeado!!!**_

- O que estará lá dentro?!

Draco levantou-se rapidinho e correu até ao baú e começou a tentar abri-lo…bateu, chutou, atirou…e nada do baú se abrir…

_" E agora o que é que eu faço…que chatice! Onde será que este gajo tem a chave…Draco, Draco mas tu és um bruxo ou um __muggle__!?!?"_

- _Allorromora_

E finalmente o pequeno baú abriu-se e Draco viu que dentro dele estavam muitas cartas e algumas fotografias…Eram cartas das inúmeras raparigas com quem Bernard já tinha _"namorado"_ Draco pegou numa carta rosa com um cheiro enjoativo…

_Querido __Bêbi_

_Tenho __saudadis__di__ ti__ Bê!_

_Porque não me vens visitar um dia destes lá no meu quartinho!_

_Beijinho no cantinho da boca_

_Amor, _

_Jean Houston_

_"Bleack!__ Por__ Merlin! __Com a quantidade de cartas que este gajo tem aqui ele deve ser mais mulherengo que eu e o Blaise juntos!__É meu __afilhado!__P__"_

Draco leu mais algumas cartas e viu fotos de tantas raparigas que até já estava tonto, não era possível Bernard ser da sua idade e já ter estado com tantas raparigas assim! Ele tinha contado o que pareciam ser todas as raparigas dos slytherin desde o 4ºano até ao 7º, quase todas as ravenclaw também, e algumas Hufflepuff…Estava perdido em pensamentos quando o seu estômago Roncou bem alto…

_"__Aii__ que __fome!!__ Aqueles__ anormais não querem que eu saia daqui, mas ninguém me trás comida! Vou até à cozinha…também não hei-de causar nenhuma confusão…afinal eu sou Draco Malfoy! E estamos em Hogwarts não há problema nenhum __"_

-------------- D&G --------------

Anne e James entraram na sala comunal dos Griffindor e a ruiva foi buscar os seus livros ao quarto. Chegando lá encontrou uma Ginny deprimida deitada na cama a olhar para o tecto.

- Tudo bem Ginny?

- Não…estou aqui trancada, não posso sair, tenho fome, tou preocupada por não saber como voltar para casa…enfim tou um trapo…

- Pois! Não te preocupes nós vamos acabar por encontrar uma maneira de vos levar de volta para o vosso tempo! Eu agora vou estudar com o James e não posso ir contigo à cozinha, mas acho que não vai haver problema se fores sozinha…

- A sério?! Posso mesmo sair daqui[Olhinhos do gato do Shrek!

- Sim…vá vai lá…

- Fixe!!Adeusssss!!!

- Tchau! Tem cuidado! Não converses com ninguém!

- Sim mãezinha!

- Ahahaha! Muito engraçada!

Ginny saiu aos pulinhos do quarto passando por James e ignorando completamente o cumprimento que o moreno lhe dirigiu.

- O que é que lhe deu? Disse-lhe Olá e ela nem me ligou…

- James… Aquele é Virgínia Weasley com fome…

- Ah! Certo!O.o'

- Bom vamos começar isto? Senão não acabamos a tempo da reunião.

- Tem mesmo de ser? – James fez beicinho e carinha de cãozinho sem dono, para tentar convencer Anne.

_"__Ohhhhh! Que__ bonitinho!!! Concentra-te __Anneeee__!! Nhaiiiii!__ Que__ fofinho!!__"_

- Tem sim! Vá e nada de birrinhas!

- Ok, vamos lá…Sua chata!

-Cale-se!P

-------------- D&G --------------

Anelisse e Bryan estavam na biblioteca, a ruiva tinha-se oferecido para ajudar o rapaz a procurar mais informações sobre a sala de teletransporte.

- Bem estes livros da secção reservada estão ainda mais empoeirados do que os da secção de estudantes! Aii porcaria de livro! Mas porque é que eu sou pequenina?!Que chatice!

Anelisse tentava em vão agarrar um livro numa prateleira que ficava muito acima dos seus 1.61m. Bryan ria baixinho enquanto se aproximava.

- Qual é o livro que queres?

- Aquele ali que se chama "_Os fundadores: Suas Descobertas e I__nvenções"_

- Ok, espera eu pego.

Anelisse estava virada para a prateleira quando sentiu o rapaz encostar-se a si, prensando-a contra a prateleira para conseguir agarrar o livro.

_"__Aiii__ ele parece tão __forte!!!__Aiiii__ de certeza que já __tou__ toda vermelha! Por Merlin! Ai que isto que __tou__ a sentir nas costas!?!?!$"_

-Liss tás bem?

- …

- Liss?

-Hun?

- O livro já está aqui… - _"Porque é que ela está tão __corada?o.__o__'__ Fica bonita! __BRyannnn__ ela é tua __aluna!Não__ podes pensar assim!!__"_

- Ah não é nada. Obrigada pelo livro.

Quando Anelisse ia voltar para a mesa reparou que ainda estava prensada contra a prateleira só que agora virada para Bryan, e ao tentar desviar-se tropeçou num dos ténis do rapaz.

Bryan agarrou-a pela cintura para impedir que ela cai-se. Olhos verdes nos amendoados. Mãos na cintura. Rosto corado. As caras aproximavam-se. Um pequeno toque de lábios…

- Laranjinha estás por ai?! – Bernard aproximava-se da secção reservada da biblioteca.

Bryan e Anelisse separaram-se rapidamente

- #$& que pariu este gajo!

- AH! Aqui estás tu! Liss que fazes aqui?

- Ah...bem...hummm…eu vim ajudar o Bryan com a pesquisa…

Porque é que estás tão vermelha?! _"Passa-se aqui qualquer __coisa…-.__-"_

- Alergia!!! Eu tenho alergia ao pó! E isto aqui está cheio dele! Bem tenho de ir ao meu quarto buscar uma poção para isto…Adeus! Adeus!...

- Espera, eu vim aqui dizer-vos que vamos fazer uma reunião mais logo na sala das necessidades ok?

- Tá bem! Tá bem…agora tenho de ir… - Anelisse saiu antes que algum dos rapazes tivesse tempo de dizer seja o que for.

- O que é que tu lhe fizeste laranjinha?

- Eu?! Nada Deficientinho!

- GRRRR!!!O que é que me chamas-te Ó "_arco-íris__"_?!?

- D-E-F-I-C-I-E-N-T-I-N-H-O!

-TÁS LIXADO!!!

- Sr. Zabine!Posso saber que gritaria és esta na minha biblioteca?!

- Nada, nada…já estou de saída… - _"Tu vais pagar por esta caixinha de lápis de cor! Ah vais __vais__!"_

Bernard saiu da secção reservada, deixando para trás um Bryan muito pensativo e confuso!

_"__Meuuu__ Merlin!!__ O que é que eu ia fazer!!! Que Ruiva Bonitinha! Bryan!! Aluna! Ela é uma aluna..."_

-------------- D&G --------------

Perto das 18.00 os jovens começaram a juntar-se na sala das necessidades para a tal reunião.

- Então estamos aqui porquê? – Perguntou Kevin.

- Ainda não sabemos, foi a MJ que combinou a reunião, mas se calhar ela descobriu alguma coisa sobre a tal sala. – Disse Anelisse.

- Nada disso minha cara priminha! Estamos aqui hoje para falar de um assunto muito sério! A primeira FESTA deste ano aqui na escola!!!!

- EHHHH!!Finalmente Festa! Vou beber FireWhisky até não poder mais! – Kevin já estava todo animado com a ideia. (**N.****A.:** Coitado! É por isso que ele é meio lerdo…passa a vida a beber álcool e fica com os neurónios "bêbados"!LOli "Private joke")

- Uma Festa? Mas nós temos aqui dois jovens do passado presos! Não podemos estar a pensar em festas agora!

- Liss! A festa é só para desanuviar um pouco o ambiente! Temos estado muito ocupados com isto da sala de teletransporte que nem nos temos divertido! – Parecendo ter convencido a prima MJ continuou – Bem agora falta-nos é um tema para a festa…

- Eu tenho uma ideia!

- Diz maninha!

- Vamos fazer uma festa estilo Anos 60!

- Isso não é muito muggle? – Quis saber Bernard.

- Claro que não! Aii vai ser muito giro! Podemos vir vestidos à Hippies e assim…que acham?

- Eu gosto da ideia!

- Sim eu também

- Bom se não é muito muggle, agrada-me…

- Pronto está decidio! O tema da Festa vai ser "_Anos 60: __Peace__ and __Love__"_, pronto reunião encerrada. Anne onde está a Ginny?

- Ah ela foi até à cozinha, coitada estava cheia de fome…

- Pois ficar todo o dia no quarto não deve ser bom, temos de arranjar uma solução para isso, e o Draco?

-Ele ficou no meu quarto quando eu sai…

- Ok, então vamos até lá ver como ele está…

- Ok…

Os jovens começaram todos a sair da sala cada um para o seu lado.

- Anelisse?

- Diz Kevin…

- O que é um Hippie!O.O'

-------------- D&G --------------

**Próximo Capitulo:**

_O que acontecerá com Ginny e Draco na cozinha? Descubram a reacção de Draco ao saber que afinal ele e a sua mulher já tinham estado juntos antes da noite no lago. Iram os Professores descobrir a festa ilegal estilo anos 60? E o principal..._

**_Conseguirá Anelisse explicar a Kevin o que é um Hippie?_**

_Isto e muito mais no próximo capitulo de Gemeas Malfoy... _

-------------- D&G --------------

**N.****A.** E Pronto aqui está mais um capítulo! Espero não ter demorado muito! Nestes dias tive de estudar para o meu exame de código que era para ser na 2ªFr, mas quando cheguei lá às 8.30 os gajos dissem-me que estão com um problema nos computadores e não ia haver exame!! Fiquei passada! O capítulo já estava começado nessa altura mas depois fiquei sem inspiração para o acabar! Mas pronto aqui está ele agora!

Bem ontem estava aqui a ver umas pastas de músicas antigas e encontrei as minhas músicas dos filmes Disney! Nhaiiiii! Adoro estas músicas! Então pus-me a ouvir, quando chegou àquela da "Bela e o Monstro" deu-me uma ideia excelente para uma Short Tom&Ginny! Vou ver se começo a escreve-la também em breve…

Agora um aviso para todos os escritores Portugueses que passam por aqui: A HikariPT criou um fórum para trocarmos umas ideias e tal…procurem-no na secção fórum…Chama-se "Escritores Tugas" não é difícil, só existem 8 fóruns em Português por isso…Apareçam!

Teh à próxima!

Beijinho

M.W.M


	8. Party à La Gemeas 1PArte

**Capitulo VII**

**Party**** à ****La****Gemeas**** – 1ª Parte**

- Bom Kevin os Hippies eram pessoas que adoptaram um estilo de vida nómada, negavam os nacionalismos, abraçavam religiões como o budismo, hinduísmo e as religiões das culturas nativas norte-americanas e estavam em desacordo com valores tradicionais da classe média. Defendiam o amor livre e a não-violência e normalmente usam roupas de cores brilhantes, e alguns estilos incomuns, tais como calças boca-de-sino, camisas tingidas, roupas de inspiração indiana.

- Ahh acho que percebi…

- Ainda bem, agora tenho de ir está bem?

- Sim, eu também de ir procurar uma camisa velha para tingir para usar na festa…

- O.o'…

- Adeus Liss…

- tXau…

_**--------------- D&G --------------**_

Bernard e Marie Jane iam para o quarto do rapaz para ir ter com Draco, que devia estar cheio de fome, pois não comia nada desde a manhã.

- Então, já tens companhia para logo "Bê"? – "Se ele diz que sim!!!Aiii eu mato a gaja!"

- Hmm não, já escolhi a rapariga que quero que me acompanhe mas ainda não a convidei…e tu já tens alguém? – "Diz que não! Diz que não! Eu quero convidar-te!"

- Não…sabes que nunca vou acompanhada a este tipo de festas…eu quero divertir-me!

- Então mas e se fosse comigo, não aceitavas?

- Porque é que tu me havias de convidar? Não me digas que nenhuma das tuas fãs te quer?

-O problema é mesmo esse, todas elas querem… ("Que convencido!!-.-') Não quero ir com alguém que me esteja sempre a tentar beijar e levar para a cama!

- Estás doente Bernard? – MJ colocou a mão na testa do moreno para tentar ver se ele estava com febre… - Não estás com febre…queres ir à enfermaria?

- Eu estou bem Marie….

- Uau! Não queres mesmo ir com nenhuma daquelas pirosas?! É que eu não estou para ir contigo e depois me deixares lá no meio da festa para ficar com alguma das tuas queridinhas…

- Não te preocupes, esta noite seremos só eu e tu! "O que é que eu fui dizer?!?!?!"

- o.O' - "Que Romântico!!!!:D Vá MJ nada de demonstrar os sentimos! Respira tal como o pai te ensinou!" - Zabine nós vamos como amigos! Não comeces a atirar-te a mim percebes?! Eu não sou como aquelas a que estás habituado!

- Calma! Desculpa! Eu sei, nós somos só amigos…eu quis dizer que íamos os dois como amigos, tu e eu, eu e tu…amigos.

- Muito bem, sendo assim…eu aceito ir contigo.

- A sério? - "Oh Weeeeee!!Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!Ohhhh Weeeeeeeeeee!"

-sim… - "OMG!!OMG!!OMG!!OMG!!"

- Hmm inda bem…

- Certo…vamos lá ter com o Draco…

Chegando à porta do quarto de Bernard, entraram e depararam-se com o quarto vazio.

- Onde é que ele está?

Bernard foi ver se estava na casa de banho, MJ procurou dentro do armário, debaixo da cama, na cómoda…encontrou uns boxers pretos com cobrinhas verdes…

- Agora percebo porque é que tens muitas fãs… O que é isto Bernard?

- PAh! Não mexas nisso, são coisas da minha mãe!

- Ahahahahah a tia Luna é demais! Ahahahahahah!

- Não gozes comigo MJ!

- Oh porquê? Vais-me bater é?

- Não…vou te fazer uma coisa muito pior… - Disse Bernard com um ar muito misterioso e aproximando-se de Marie.

- Bernard…nem te aproximes…que é que me vais fazer?!

Bernard aproxima-se mais de MJ e quando estava estavam muito próximos…

- COCEGAS!!! – Bernard começou o seu ataque contra a gémea loira, ele era das poucas pessoas que sabia o único sitio onde ela tinha cócegas.

- Ahahahahah, pá…ra… ahahahahah Ber…na..rd…ahahahaha

- Só quando disseres que eu sou maravilhoso e os meus boxers são lindos!!

- Não!!!Ahahahahahahahahah…

- Diz!!!

- Ahahahahahahahahah os te….us box….ers são lin…dos…

- Falta o resto!!

- Nem penses!! – MJ aproveitou-se de uma distracção de Bernard para o atirar para a cama e sair disparada do quarto a rir…

- Oh Maluca espera ai!!! – Bernard estava deitado na cama apoiado nos cotovelos, quando caiu na cama sentiu um papel de baixo de si e viu que era um cartão de Draco dizendo que tinha ido à cozinha. – _"Não deve haver problema em ele ter ido até lá…"__ – _Saiu do quarto atrás de MJ.

_**--------------- D&G --------------**_

Draco entrou na cozinha e logo dez elfos vieram na sua direcção para saber em que podiam ser úteis.

- Hmmm, vou querer tudo o que houve no almoço, mais sobremesas, e mais uns quantos doces e mirtilos.

Todos os elfos começaram a mexer-se rapidamente para o satisfazer. Draco sentou-se e começou a brincar com um garfo. Estava muito entretido tentando furar a toalha quando a porta da cozinha se abriu e uma certa ruiva entrou disparada.

- Fome!!Que Fome!!Tenho muita Fome!! – Ginny estava a ter um ataque de fome, pois podia não ter herdado as maneiras do irmão à mesa mas o estômago estava lá. Dirigiu-se a correr para o frigorifico ignorando completamente os elfos que tentavam em vão que ela disse-se o que queria para eles a servirem e nem se apercebendo que Draco estava ali sentado olhando de maneira divertida para ela. (**N.****A.:** Não sei se em Hogwarts existem frigoríficos…mas na minha fic existem!xD Tal como a JK diz que humanos acasalam com gigantes eu digo que em Hogwarts tem frigoríficos!)

- Eu sempre soube que os Weasleys eram esfomeados...Há quanto tempo é que não comias Weasley? Em casa não deves ter grande coisa não é…tens de te aproveitar na escola…

Ginny voltou-se lentamente com uma taça de pudim numa mão e a colher na outra.

- O que é que estás aqui a fazer Malfoy?!?

- Não se vê logo…estou à espera que me sirvam…não sou como certas pessoas que atacam tudo o que vêem…

- Hoje até vou ignorar os teus comentários tristes, porque como já comi estou de bom humor! – Ginny sorriu-lhe e sentou-se na cadeira à sua frente continuando a comer o pudim.

Instalou-se um silencio incomodo entre os dois, sem saber pensavam exactamente no mesmo… _"Eu vou casar-me com __Ela(e__)!! Mas para isso devíamos pelo menos gostar um do outro, e eu não gosto! Aquelas Sardinhas/Aquele cabelo loiro e aqueles olhos cinza são completamente deslumbrantes! __QuÊ__!?! "__…_Ambos fazem uma cara estranha ao mesmo tempo.

- Que foi Virgínia? – _"É estranho Chama-la pelo nome próprio…"_

_"A maneira como ele diz o meu nome é tão diferente da das outras pessoas"_ - Oh…não foi nada porquê?

- O pudim que tinhas na colher está a escorrer para cima da mesa…

- Oh…nem tinha reparado…

- Pois…

Voltou-se a instalar o silêncio entre eles, até que a comida de Draco chegou.

_"Pelo menos agora tenho um motivo para estar calado"_

Anelisse entrou na cozinha para pegar uma maçã quando os encontrou sentados, calados, evitando olhar um para o outro…

_" Preciso falar com o resto do pessoal, precisamos juntar estes dois!"_

_-_Olá! Então já souberam? Hoje vai haver uma festa estilo anos 60! Têm de vir! Eu vim só buscar uma maçã e já estou indo…Adeus… - E saiu da cozinha.

_"Espero que tenham compreendido a mensagem e que vão juntos!"_

- Hmm Draco?

- Sim?

- Vais à tal festa?

- Bem não sei, vai ser estranho estar lá e não ser popular…

- Ah pois…

- Mas até deve ser fixe, não ter aquelas raparigas todas atrás de mim… - "O que é que estás para aqui a dizer!! Agora só falta a convidares…"

- Pois, eu nunca fui a uma festa assim… - Disse Ginny corando, afinal os Griffindor eram bem comportados e não davam festas ilegais…

- Nunca mesmo?

- Não…

- Bem então precisamos ir hoje!

- Como assim precisamos ir?

- Claro Virgínia, achas mesmo que eu ia perder a primeira bebedeira de um Weasley?!Nem morto!

- Ahahahah muito engraçado…

- Vá Weasley eu prometo que se te embebedares e te atirares a mim eu tento não corresponder… - _"OMG! Eu estou a atirar-me a ela…."_

- Ai! Já não quero ir não! Estás só a gozar comigo!

- Cala-te lá! E 'bora temos de ir encontrar roupa…

- Mas porque é que eu tenho de ir contigo?

- Porque sim...não confio no teu gosto..anda lá…

- Só podes estar a brincar não é?!

- Não!!Anda!!!

- Ok, ok…vamos lá…

Draco agarrou no braço de Ginny e saíram os dois da cozinha felizes e sorridentes em busca das suas fantasias para a festa.

_**--------------- D&G --------------**_

_Noite, sala das Necessidades:_

O grupo tinha modificado totalmente a sala, tinham colocado assim um estilo meio indiano e ao mesmo tempo hippie e com toques modernos, com puffs de várias cores, mesas baixas e algumas "xixas" (**N.****A.:** Não sei se se escreve assim mas estou me a referir àqueles cachimbos de agua com vários sabores, sabem o que é?!LOL) mais ao fundo um bar com todo o tipo de bebidas, e claro o que não podia faltar, uma pista de dança! Quanto ao estilo de música optaram por um rock psicodélico e soft rock bem ao estilo hippie.

Perto das 23H começaram a chegar as pessoas para a festa, roupas coloridas, calças boca-de-sino rasgadas, camisas de cores bizarras, sapatos estranhos, fitas na testa…havia hippies de todos os gostos e feitios…dançavam, bebiam e fumavam…a festa estava a ser um verdadeiro sucesso.

Todos se estavam a divertir quando James se lembrou de perguntar por Ginny e Draco que ainda não tinham aparecido.

- Eu avisei-os da festa, agora não sei se eles vêm… - Disse Anelisse.

- De Certeza que sim, devem-se ter atrasado.

Nesse instante Ginny e Draco entraram na sala. Ela trazia um vestido verde um pouco acima dos joelhos de alças e larguinho, com um cinto um pouco abaixo da cintura e umas sandálias de amarrar na perna também verdes, Ele trazia uma camisa em tons de preto e cinzento que não tinha botões mas sim uns fios para amarrar mas estavam desamarrados deixando um pouco do peito À mostra, juntamente um umas calças rasgadas e uns all star pretos rotos.

- Olá!

- Finalmente chegaram!

- Sim agora vamos aproveitar esta festa!!

_**--------------- D&G --------------**_

- Virgínia Malfoy, eu não consigo acreditar no que estás a dizer, nós viemos ao futuro quando éramos novos? – Draco estava completamente alterado desde que Ginny lhe tinha contado a história da viagem ao futuro, ele não compreendia porque ela não lhe tinha dito nada, sentia-se enganado. – Eu não percebo! Depois de tantos anos juntos! Porque é que nunca me contas-te nada?

-Eu achei melhor não, conversei com o Prof. Dumbledore e tudo e ele também achou melhor assim, já era mau nós termos vindo para cá, sabermos os dois só podia complicar mais as coisas…

- Ginny tu não confias-te em mim!

- Draco não digas isso… - Ginny aproximou-se do marido e tentou tocar-lhe no braço, mas ele desviou-se e saiu do quarto, ela seguiu começando a sentir as lágrimas nos olhos.

_"Isto não pode estar a acontecer, não depois de tudo" _

- Draco espera! Não faças isso, não te vás embora!

- Virgínia eu preciso pensar, isto é um assunto sério… - Ginny ficou parada no cimo das escadas enquanto Draco as descia rapidamente, agora ela já não controlava as lágrimas e começou a descer as escadas a correr para ir atrás dele quando num dos degraus escorregou e caiu pela escadaria a baixo.

- Gin!!! – Draco ficou desesperado, ela tinha desmaiado e estava a deitar sangue. _"Preciso __leva-__la para o hospital rapidamente"_

_#Ploop#_

St. Mungus:

- Sr. Malfoy? – Disse uma enfermeira.

- Sim, sou eu. – Disse Draco. Já estava ali na sala de espera fazia duas horas e ainda não lhe tinham dado notícias da mulher, estava despenteado e os olhos vermelhos.

- Preciso falar consigo, a sua mulher perdeu algum sangue, que precisa ser reposto senão o bebe pode morrer, precisava que me desse o contacto de alguém da família para fazer a transfusão.

Draco tinha perdido a conversa na parte do "o bebe pode morrer"…

- O bebe?

- Sim Sr. A sua mulher está grávida, não sabia?

- Não…

- Pois, bem Sr. O que é importante é encontrar alguém que possa fazer a transfusão..

-Não há ninguém…

- Desculpe?

- Não há ninguém, ela tem um tipo de sangue muito raro, a única pessoa que havia era a avó dela que já faleceu…

- Por Merlin! Vou já contactar o Chefe dos serviços para procurar mos uma solução!

Draco sentou-se com as mãos na cabeça e esta entre as pernas, quando de repente lhe veio uma ideia.

Havia uma pessoa sim…Tinha de agir rápido

_**--------------- D&G --------------**_

**N.A.: **Mais um capitulo minha gente!!! Espero que gostem. Já está tarde e passei aqui muitas horas em frente ao pc a escrever isto, por isso não vou responder Às reviews. Dscpem!

A quem tem comentado com o login feito eu tento enviar logo uma resposta, agora quem não faz isso é mais complicado mas tento sempre responder! Eu leio todas as reviews e agradeço todas, são uma maneira de me ajudar a melhorar.

Obrigada a todos os que aqui passam.

Desculpem qualquer erro ortográfico, mas já não estou a ver muito bem!xD


	9. Party à La Gémeas – 2ª Parte

**Capitulo VIII**

**Party à La Gémeas – 2ª Parte**

A festa Hippie estava a ser um grande sucesso, todos os jovens se estavam a divertir bastante.

Anelisse dançava animadamente com Kevin, Anne com James, M.J. e Bernard faziam uma competição para ver quem bebia mais Shots de Tequila, Draco tentava em vão convencer Ginny a experimentar uma bebida rosa que ela suponha ser de morango mas com muito álcool e Bryan estava sentado numa das mesas com um copo de firewhisky na mão e a garrafa sobre a mesa enquanto parecia olhar algures para a pista de dança…

- Vá lá Virgínia! Só um golinho! É bom!!

- Não quero Draco! De certeza que isso tem imenso álcool! Não vou deixar que me embebedes!

- Oh Virgínia! Achas mesmo que eu faria isso?! Vá eu também bebo!

- Ok…ok…mas só um pouco…

- Tá, vá…1…2…3… - Pegaram os dois nos copos e beberam o doce liquido rosa.

-Hmm é bom!

- Eu disse-te! Agora vamos dançar!

- Bem Malfoy…tu estás bêbedo?

- Ainda não porquê?

-Não sei se te lembras, mas eu ainda sou Virgínia Weasley…sabes a Weaslette?! Queres dançar comigo?! – Draco ficou a olhar para Ginny muito sério, suspirou e por fim respondeu-lhe:

- Virgínia, eu não tenho nada contra ti…infelizmente as nossas famílias sempre foram inimigas, e bem eu realmente gosto de irritar o teu irmão!

- Então se é assim porque é que também me ofendias?

- Tu és uma Wealsey também, desde pequeno que ouço as maiores barbaridades sobre vocês, acho normal que te tenha tratado de forma desigual…

- Como se fosses superior? – Ginny estava a gostar do que Draco estava a dizer, era como se estivesse a afirmar que tinha sido mesquinho e mimado. Conversar com Draco Malfoy depois de já ter bebido algumas bebidas era bastante agradável.

- Sim Virgínia como se fosse superior…Agora vamos deixar-nos destas conversas e vamos dançar!!

- Pronto ok! Vamos!



Draco e Ginny foram animadamente para a pista onde vários casais já dançavam. Pelo caminho cruzaram-se com James e Anne que estavam a voltar de lá.

- Então estão-se a divertir? – Perguntou Anne muito corada de ter estado a dançar.

- Sim bastante e vocês? – Respondeu Ginny já começando a mexer-se ao som da música.

- Também! Esta ideia foi espectacular! – Respondeu-lhe James – Vamos Anne! Não estavas com sede? – Anne sorriu para Ginny e eles afastaram-se em direcção ao bar, Draco e Giny continuaram o caminho para o meio da pista.

- Nem acredito que a nossa filha gosta do filho do Potter! Deve ter saído a ti…

- DracoOoOoOo!!

_**-- D&G --**_

- M.J. … Acho que já chega, ainda ficamos bêbedos…

- Estás com medo do quê, Zabini?

- Só acho que não devemos exagerar, já bebemos muito…

- E desde quando é que tu te preocupas com isso? Estamos a divertir-nos não é? Vá bebe mais uma Tequila que isso passa-te…

Marie Jane já estava mais do que bêbeda e Bernard não estava a gostar da situação…ia dar confusão de certeza, ela já gostava de aprontar quando estava sóbria, quanto mais bêbeda…

- Bernard?

- Sim M.J. …

- Beija-me …

- O Quê?

- Não Percebes-te?

- Sim, mas tu estás bêbeda, não sabes o que dizes…vou levar-te para o quarto…

- Para o quarto Bernard? Estás a abusar…eu disse só um beijinho… - Bernard levou as mãos à cabeça.

- Marie Jane…

_**-- D&G --**_

- Debbie vem aqui…

- Prof. Bryan!! O que está aqui a fazer?! Porque é que me chamou logo a mim…está aqui tanta gente na festa…não me dê uma detenção…

- Tem calma rapariga…não estou aqui como professor… - Bryan mostrou-lhe o copo de firewhisky – Preciso que me faças um favor…

- Ohhhh! Diga prof. …

-Estás a ver aquele rapaz que está a dançar com a ruiva?

- Sim… com a Anelisse?

-Sim… sabes quem é?

- Sim é o primo dela…é meio Veela…

- Exacto, o que eu gostaria que tu fizesses era que o fosses buscar para dançar contigo…podes fazer isso?

- Você quer que eu vá até à pista de dança e peça para ele dançar comigo?

- Hmm sim…

- Você não pode estar muito bem não professor…

- Vá lá Parker…eu dou-te uma nota melhor no próximo teste…

- Sério?

-Sim…agora vai lá…tira-o dali…

- Hmm está bem então…professor?

- Diz…

- Você está interessado na Anelisse? É que não devia…você é um professor…

- Não é nada disso…mas não tens nada que te estar a meter neste assunto, não te diz respeito!

- Ok…Ok…

_**-- D&G --**_

- Draco! Já estou cansada… Acho que vou para a sala comunal…

- Já Virgínia?!

- Sim, acho que a festa já deu tudo o que tinha a dar… Agora só já há bêbedos e casais melosos nos cantos…

- Tens razão…bem então vamos, eu levo-te…

- Está bem…

Draco e Virgínia saíram da sala a foram andando lado a lado para a sala comunal dos Griffindor, porém Draco lembrou-se que não sabia a senha do quarto de Bernard, então pediu a Virgínia que fosse com ele até lá para falar com o rapaz primeiro.

Quando estavam a dobrar a esquina do corredor que dava para o quarto deram de caras com Bernard muito vermelho à porta do quarto.

- O que se passa Bernard? – Perguntou Virgínia.

- A M. J. … está bêbeda e acabou de adormecer na minha cama.

-E é por isso que estás assim tão vermelho? – Perguntou Draco um pouco desconfiado da situação.

- Não, o problema foi o que ela tentou fazer antes de adormecer…

- O quê? – Perguntaram Draco e Ginny ao mesmo tempo.

- Nada não foi nada… - Bernard levantou-se – Bem vou até à cozinha comer qualquer coisa. Draco parece-me que hoje terás de arranjar outro sítio para dormir…até à manha…

- O que é que achas que ela fez? – Perguntou Draco.

- Não sei… mas pela cara que ele tinha…parece que ela o atacou ou qualquer coisa assim…

- É mesmo tua filha Virgínia!

- Draco?!

- Estou a brincar! Bem vamos lá levar-te para a sala comunal que eu ainda tenho de ir procurar um sítio para dormir…

- Draco…vamos antes passear um pouco…

-Virgínia… estamos a meio da noite…

- Sim vamos até ao campo de Quidditch…

- Pronto está bem… mas não podemos ser apanhados…

- Ok…vamos…

_**-- D&G --**_



- Olá!!

- Olá Debbie! Então estás a gostar da festas?

- Sim Anelisse bastante… olha não me apresentas o teu amigo?

- Ah…este é o Kevin, é meu primo…Kevin, esta é a Debbie Parker dos Ravenclaw.

- Olá Kevin!

- Oi!

- Liss desculpa estar a interromper mas acho que vou convidar o teu primo para dançar comigo… Queres Kevin?

- Eu? Ehh bem eu estava a dançar com a Liss…

- Não há problema, eu já estava cansada, continuem vocês!

- Ok… então vamos…

Debbie e Kevin continuaram a dançar e Anelisse afastou-se, foi ao bar, pediu uma garrafa de água e dirigiu-se à entrada para ir buscar o casaco e ir embora.

- Anelisse!

- OH! Olá Bryan!

- Já vãos embora?

- Bem sim, o Kevin arranjou companhia, então vou andando para a minha sala comunal…

- Podias ficar mais um pouco…

- Eu não sou muito de festas…

- Hmm ok… então eu acompanho-te…

- OH não é preciso…estás aqui a divertir-te…

- Não te preocupes… quem me interessa nesta festa já está a ir embora…

- AH pois…ok então vamos…- Anelisse ficou muito vermelha com o comentário de Bryan.

Os dois saíram da festa e foram em direcção à sala comunal.

- Liss, desde há uns dias que estou para falar contigo sobre o que aconteceu no outro dia na biblioteca. Queria pedir desculpa…

- Não precisas pedir desculpa…não aconteceu nada… - Anelisse estava muito nervosa e triste, ela gostava muito de Bryan mas sabia que ele poderia não sentir o mesmo, mas não esperava que ele viesse pedir-lhe desculpa pelo que tinha acontecido…



- Não, não estás a perceber…

- Não há problema, eu tenho de ir agora… - Anelisse começou a correr ao longo do corredor, sendo seguida por Bryan. Quando este a conseguiu alcançar agarrou-a pelos braços e disse:

- Não podes ir embora assim. Não estás a perceber o que te quero dizer…

- NÃO! EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR!

- Mas vais ouvir!

_**-- D&G --**_

Draco chegou a casa cansado naquela noite, ele tinha voltado agora do hospital onde Virgínia estava internada.

O estado dela era muito grave. Ele precisava encontrar a jovem Virgínia o mais rápido possível.

Precisava salvar a sua mulher e o seu filho!

Subiu até ao quarto e deitou-se. No dia seguinte iria até Hogwarts procura-la! Iria falar com Dumbledore! De certeza que ele saberia onde encontra-la!

_**-- D&G --**_

**N.A.:** Desculpem meus amores!!

Eu sei que demorei séculos!! Mas pronto aqui está ele!xD Não vou fazer promessas quanto ao próximo capitulo. Vou actualizar quando poder! Claro que vou tentar que seja o mais rápido possível…mas com o trabalho e os estudos é complicado!

Muito obrigada pelos comentários! Assim que poder irei responder a todos!

Peço também desculpa aos que costumo contactar por e-mail! Não tenho dado noticias! Mas vou tentar responder em breve!

Beijinhos a todos!


	10. Este FimdeSemana

**N.A.:**

-**Olá!**

_"Marie esconde-se atrás do sofá à espera da reacção dos leitores…Depois de todos os tomates e cascas de batatas terem sido atiradas autora sai devagarinho de trás do sofá…"_

**- Eu sei! Desculpem-me!**

_- "Pois atrasa-se na actualização por não sei quantos meses e em vez de vir actualizar vem aqui com desculpas…estes escritores são sempre a mesma coisa…vá diz lá as tuas desculpas esfarrapadas…"_

**-Ehh pois bom, eu estou numa fase de mudança aqui na minha pacata vidinha…**

_-"Querida todos nós andamos em fases de mudança e não é por isso que deixamos de vir aqui ler não é..!"_

**-Tenho os exames para candidatura há universidade amanha e sexta e tenho andado em estudo estes meses, além de que o trabalho também não deixa muito tempo para o que quer que seja…então era escolher entre escrever os novos capítulos da fic ou estudar para os exames…Mas bom de qualquer forma também fui escrevendo qualquer coisa e os dois próximos capítulos tão praticamente prontos, só falta alguns pontos de ligação entre as cenas…Por isso este fim-de-semana podem apostar que haverá actualização!**

_-"Bom já que não há outro remédio não é…espero bem que seja verdade…estar a receber um e-mail a dizer que isto tinha sido actualizado e no fim é só a porcaria de um aviso a dizer que tas blá blá blá ao menos vê se cumpres com a parte da actualização…vou ficar à espera!!"_

**- Mas que Raio! Quem és tu afinal?**

_-"Acho que essa pergunta mesmo estúpida…é evidente que sou a tua consciência não é?... Sabes quando tu recebes aqueles e-mails de actualizações de fic's que estás há espera há séculos por actualizar e no fim chegas lá e dás de caras com um aviso parecidíssimo com este? Pois o que é que ficas a pensar? Pois é…agora vê o que andas a fazer aos teus leitores…e não te esqueças daquele ditado que diz "Não se faz aos outros o que não gostamos que nos façam a nós"_

_**- …**_

_- "Pois ficas-te sem palavras não é…vai lá mas é despachar-te a fazer o que tens a fazer e se no fim-de-semana não actualizas vais ver…"_

**- Não se preocupem minha gente a actualização vai sair rápido!D**

**E agora é que reparei! Esta fic está quase a fazer um Ano!**

**Era espectacular se a consegui-se acabar e postar o ultimo capitulo no na mesma data! Vou tentar mas não prometo nada!**

**Por fim só queria fazer um pedido de desculpas especial à Juh e ao Rui, que estão fartos de falar comigo no Messenger e eu simplesmente tenho ignorado! Desculpem!Desculpem! Eu não tenho falado com ninguém…ando mesmo obcecada com estes exames! Mas não se preocupem a partir de sexta-feira passo a ser uma pessoa social novamente!D**

**Bom agora tenho de me ir agarrar novamente aos livros!**

Gosto-vos!

Marie W. Malfoy


	11. Preciso de Ti!

**Capitulo IX**

Preciso de Ti!

- Bom dia Professor disse que queria falar comigo?

- Sim, Srta. Weasley era com você mesmo que queria falar. Entre por favor.

- Professor se é sobre mim e o Bryan, não precisa de se preocupar porque…

- Não, não está nada relacionado com a Srta. e o Prof. Lupin. Sinceramente esperava que tivessem recorrido a mim mais cedo, mas como até agora não o fizeram resolvi intervir, eu sei que temos uns visitantes inesperados aqui em Hogwarts já há algumas semanas.

- Sabe?!

- Sim, estou informado dessa situação desde que eles chegaram, afinal tiveram de desaparecer de alguma época no passado não é assim Srta. Weasley?

- Tem razão.

- Então diga-me porque ainda não voltaram há época correcta?

- Bom nós já descobrimos que o modo de transporte que utilizaram necessita de ser carregado o problema é que agora não sabemos como carrega-lo, pois não é mencionado em nenhum livro, e parece que essa informação se perdeu juntamente com a morte de Rowena Ravenclaw, que foi quem construiu a máquina. Então não sabemos o que fazer.

- Compreendo…Aqui tem este livro, é muito antigo e precioso, mas tenho a certeza que tomará bem conta dele e irá encontrar a resposta que precisa.

- A sério? Obrigada Professor. Agora tenho de ir…vou começar já a pesquisa.

- Desejo-lhe sorte Srta. Weasley.

- Obrigada.

- Ah Anelisse…

- Diga Professor.

- Em relação a Bryan, não se preocupe já estou habituado a que os meus professores de DCAT só fiquem um ano lectivo.

- Oh…está bem, Com licença professor. – Anelisse saiu muito corada da sala do Professor Dumbledore.

- Ai estes Jovens…Ainda te lembras quando éramos assim Fawkes?

- Piuuu!

_**-- D&G –**_

Marianne abriu os olhos lentamente e com muita dificuldade, na noite anterior tinha exagerado bastante na bebida e nem se lembrava como tinha ido parar ao seu quarto…seu quarto? Aquele não era o seu quarto… Sentou-se na cama de um pulo e olhou em redor tentando perceber de quem era o quarto…

"_- M.J. agarra-te ao meu pescoço senão cais…para de te balançar…"_

- Ai que dor de cabeça! Eu não me lembro de ter saído da festa com nenhum rapaz, mas acho que conheço este quarto…só me lembro de estar a fazer uma competição com o Bernard…é este quarto é do Bernard…

"_- Vá Bernard não sejas tímido, deita-te aqui comigo…"_

-**BERNARD! OMG** o que é que eu fiz?! Preciso encontrá-lo!

_**-- D&G –-**_

Ginny acordou ao sentir o sol bater-lhe nos olhos, espantou-se ao reparar que ela e Draco tinham adormecido num dos patamares da escola enquanto passeavam depois da festa, tinham estado a conversar sobre variadas coisas, desde Quidditch, aulas, música, as suas famílias…ela tinha gostado de conhecer melhor Draco, percebeu que ele não era o rapaz mimado e arrogante que aparentava ser, era afinal bastante divertido, claro que a ironia no tom de voz e os sorrisos maliciosos continuavam lá, mas não de um modo ofensivo, Ginny percebeu que gostava da personalidade do loiro, apesar de ainda não achar possível que se fossem casar e ter filhos. Olhou para o lado e viu-o dormir encostado a si com o cabelo loiro a cair-lhe nos olhos, o que fazia com que por vezes fecha-se os olhos com força, mas sem acordar, ela tentou afastar-lhe o cabelo sem o acordar mas não teve sucesso, pois assim que aproximou a mão da cara do rapaz ele abriu os olhos e pegou-lhe na mão, assustando-a.

-AH! Draco que susto!

- Desculpa não foi por mal…já viste onde fomos adormecer?

- Sim, com tanto sitio fomos logo ficar aqui no chão!

- A culpa é tua!

-Minha?!

- Claro, quem é que quis sentar-se para ver as estrelas?

- Isso não quer dizer nada!

- Quer sim!

- Não é nada! Vá vamos mas é levantar e ir tomar o Pequeno – Almoço…

- Está bem! Já viste dormimos juntos e não nos matámos nem nada… - Draco sorria para Ginny maliciosamente e ela corou.

- Pois é verdade…

- Ficas sempre assim corada quando falam contigo?

- Ahmm bem só às vezes…

- E que vezes são essas?

- Draco?!

- Sim…

- Vamos comer! – Ginny começou a andar mais depressa deixando Draco com um grnade sorriso na cara para trás.

- Ok…vamos lá comer…

Enquanto caminhavam calmamente em direcção à cozinha para tomarem o Pequeno – Almoço, pois não podiam ir para o salão principal, deram de caras com uma Marianne despenteada e ainda com as roupas da festa no dia anterior.

- M.J. está tudo bem? – Perguntou Ginny preocupada.

- Hmm…aham…mais ou menos…viram o Bernard?

- Não…ele ontem à noite estava um pouco estranho…

- E tu também, costumas embebedar-te com frequência? – Alfinetou Draco.

- não, nós fizemos uma aposta para ver quem bebia mais sem ficar bêbedo.

- Parece que ele ganhou…o que é que apostaram?

- Não interessa, sabem onde ele está ou não?

- Não, ele desapareceu ontem à noite depois de te deixar no quarto.

- Ok, vou ver se o encontro, vocês vão para onde agora?

- Cozinha, comer…

- Está bem! Até mais logo então…

- Adeus!

_**-- D&G –**_

- Bryan?

- Hey Linda! – Bryan tentou abraçar Anelisse mas ela esquivou-se. – O que se passa? Nós tivemos aquela conversa ontem…e ficou tudo bem, ou não?

- Eu só quero saber se tens mesmo a certeza…quer dizer estás a desistir do teu trabalho…por causa de uma relação que nem sabemos onde vai parar, mal começou…

- Não digas mais nada… pensava que sabias o que sentias…

- E sei, eu gosto de ti desde que éramos crianças, tu sabes…

- Sim…Então porquê essa atitude agora? Já não conversamos ontem sobre isto?

_**Flashback **_

…

_- Não há problema, eu tenho de ir agora… - Anelisse começou a correr ao longo do corredor, sendo seguida por Bryan. Quando este a conseguiu alcançar agarrou-a pelos braços e disse:_

_- Não podes ir embora assim. Não estás a perceber o que te quero dizer…_

_- __**NÃO! EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR!**_

_- Mas vais ouvir! _

…

_- __**Eu GOSTO DE TI!**_

_- O quê?_

_- Pois, já te ias embora a pensar que só te queria pedir desculpas por causa do beijo não era?_

_- Eu…eu pensei…_

_- Pensas-te tudo mal!_

_- Bryan não pode ser! Tu aqui és professor! Eu sou tua __**Aluna!**_

_- Isso não interessa! O que me importa é que gosto de ti! Gosto de ti desde aquele dia em que te salvei no lago…_

_- Eu tinha 10 anos nessa altura Bryan…_

_- E eu já te achava Linda!_

_- Isso não muda nada…Tu és professor!_

_- Eu deixo de ser no final deste Ano Lectivo!_

_- __**O Quê?!**__ Não, Não te vou deixar fazer isso!_

_- Tu Gostas de mim?_

_- Han?_

_- Gostas ou não?_

_- Eu…Eu…_

_**- Diz Anelisse!**_

_**- Gosto sim! – **__Bryan sorriu._

_- Então vai tudo correr bem!_

_Bryan aproximou-se mais de Anelisse e abraçou-a forte enquanto inalava o cheiro florido dos seus cabelos e os afagava._

_- Vai tudo correr bem…- Sussurrou._

_Afastou-a um pouco, e elevou o seu queixo com a mão._

_- Eu também gosto muito de ti._

_E beijou-a docemente._

_**Fim Flashback**_

- Pois mas eu hoje estive a falar com o Prof. Dumbledore… eu não quero que desistas de ser professor por minha causa…

- Não te preocupes com isso, eu também já tinha falado com ele, ele compreendeu, alem de que de certeza que não pensas-te que queria ser professor para o resto da vida não é? O que quero mesmo é conseguir ser Auror, ter trabalhado em Hogwarts é só mais uma coisa para acrescentar ao currículo.

- Hmm está bem, vou acreditar em ti.

- Finalmente! Agora que estamos bem podes-me dar um beijinho?

- Estava a ver que nunca mais pedias!

_**Xuaccccc**_

_**-- D&G –**_

Draco chegou a Hogwarts e foi directamente ao escritório do director para falar com ele.

- Sr. Malfoy, não esperava vê-lo por aqui… Não me recordo de lhe ter sido enviada qualquer carta sobre as suas filhas que possa justificar a sua vinda.

-Eu não vim cá por causa delas Professor, é por causa de Virgínia!

- O que aconteceu afinal?

- Nós tivemos uma discussão sobre um assunto que aparentemente toda a gente sabe menos eu, ela caiu da escada, encontra-se neste momento no hospital e necessita urgentemente de uma transfusão de sangue senão ela e o nosso bebe podem morrer!

- Veio então buscar as suas filhas para doarem sangue à mãe Sr. Malfoy?

- Não o Sangue dela é muito raro, ao parece que só a falecida avó dela é que era compatível.

- Não compreendo então a sua presença aqui Sr. Malfoy…

- Professor fui informado que existe uma outra Virgínia Weasley nesta escola, neste preciso momento. Preciso Encontrá-la!

- Mas quem lhe deu essa informação?

- A minha esposa e esta foto…

- Muito bem, vamos então procurá-la…mas aviso-lhe Sr. Malfoy, o Sr. Não poderá obrigar a rapariga a fazer algo que não queira.

- Com Certeza.

Draco saiu a correr do escritório e foi à procura de Ginny no castelo, porém este era enorme e ao fim de duas horas sem conseguir encontrá-la, já não sabia o que fazer, então encostou-se à parede e deixou-se escorregar.

_**-- D&G –**_

- Draco, olha aquele homem ali encostado à parede. O que achas que tem?

- Não sei, mas não devíamos ir lá. Ele parece-me estranho…

- Não sejas parvo, pode estar a sentir-se mal…- Ginny começou a andar na direcção do homem.

- Sr. … Sr. … Você está bem? – Ginny ficou parada de pé junto ao homem que estava encotado na parede, este olhou para cima e olhou-a nos olhos.

- Tu…és tu! Preciso de Ti!!

_**-- D&G –**_

* * *

**N.A:** Chanam!! Aqui está a tão esperada actualização!

Desculpem-me mais uma vez pela demora! E sei que não querem saber mas valeu a pena!

O exame de hoje correu-me muito bem! Pelo menos 13 Valores vou ter (Para quem não sabe como se faz a avaliação dos exames em PT, é de 0 a 20valores) Acertei a Escolha Múltipla e também há algumas coisas mais básicas que tenho a certeza…agora vamos lá ver os comentários e as perguntas de desenvolvimento!

Estou tão N-E-R-V-O-S-A! Desejem-me Sorte! ;)

Espero que gostem do capítulo! Tentei compensar-vos pela demora! Há muitas coisinhas boas neste! Aproveitem!

E agora falta saber como correu a festa para James e Anne…e o Kevin..o que será que aconteceu…? Será que a Ginny se assustou com o Draco do futuro…

Não vou escrever muito porque a Juh está impaciente pela Actualização!xD

Beijinho a tods!

_**Marie W. Malfoy**_


	12. Tudo háde acabar bem

**Capitulo X**

**Tudo há-de acabar bem**

* * *

- Precisa de mim? – Perguntou Ginny assustada com o olhar do homem loiro e desesperado.

- Sim! Eu sei que não me conheces mas eu sou o Draco do Futuro…

- Draco? – Ginny olhou surpreendida para aquele Draco e em seguida para o Draco que tinha a sua idade que se encontrava um pouco mais atrás e viu que este também olhava o Draco adulto de uma forma estranha.

- É vou mudar um bocadinho ao longo dos anos não te parece? – Draco sorriu nervosamente para Ginny admirando a menina que a sua esposa já tinha sido um dia.

- Pois, bem não estou a compreender o porquê de estar aqui, nem sei como sabe que estaria aqui nem o porquê de precisar de mim… - Ginny estava a achar aquela história muito estranha, não era suposto que mais ninguém soubesse que eles estavam ali no futuro, porém como Draco também tinha ido com ela, deveria ser normal que soubesse que eles estariam ali.

- Bom isso é uma longa história mas resumindo assim um pouco, o que aconteceu é que a minha Virgínia, ou seja tu, está no hospital e precisa de uma transfusão de sangue muito urgente e como tu sabes o tipo de sangue é muito raro e não existe ninguém que possa doar sangue…

Aquela informação deixou Ginny desnorteada com toda aquela informação. O futuro dela estava em risco, se não recebe-se a transfusão de sangue o mais provável era que morre-se e pelo estado de Draco isso não demoraria muito para acontecer, mas ao mesmo tempo não sabia as implicações que isso traria ao futuro.

Draco viu a incerteza e a insegurança no olhar de Ginny e não sabia o que fazer se ela disse-se que não, a vida da sua esposa estava em risco.

- Ginny ela está grávida, eu não vos posso perder agora… - Draco estava a suplicar por uma resposta positiva da parte de Ginny.

- Grávida?! – Desta vez até o Draco jovem se sobressaltou. Outro filho com a Weasley?!

- Sim Grávida…nós tivemos uma discussão e ela caiu das escadas e agora está no hospital em risco de vida, por favor Ginny eu preciso que me ajudes a salva-la.

Ginny olhou mais uma vez para o Draco da sua idade e novamente para o do futuro, aquilo parecia-lhe completamente descabido mas se o seu eu do futuro precisava de ajuda e só ela podia ajudar então ela teria de agir, o seu futuro estava em risco.

- Muito bem, eu vou contigo. Temos de nos despachar.

-Espera, eu também vou. – Draco ainda estava um pouco desnorteado com toda aquela informação, mas sabia que não podia deixar Ginny ir sozinha com um desconhecido, mesmo ele dizendo que era ele próprio.



- Muito bem, vamos então avisar o Prof. Dumbledore para podermos partir o mais rápido possível.

-- D&G --

- Anne?

Anne sentiu-se despertar suavemente com o cheiro agradável que pairava no ar, a mão quente que lhe afagava os cabelos e aquela voz ternurenta que a chamava.

- Hum, James?

- Finalmente dorminhoca. - James sorriu-lhe grandiosamente.

- Onde estamos? – Anne ainda não estava totalmente acordada para se recordar do que se havia passado na noite passada.

- Na sala das Necessidades.

- Ah! E que cheiro é este?

- Tomei a liberdade de pedir ao Dobby que nos trouxe-se o Pequeno-Almoço.

- Hmmm cheira realmente bem.

- Óptimo, então vamos comer.

James ajudou Anne a levantar-se e levou-a até perto da mesa que tinha preparado com a ajuda de Dobby. Anne surpreendeu-se com o que o jovem tinha preparado, a mesa estava ricamente repleta de todas as suas coisas predilectas. Admirou-se por ele conhecer os seus gostos tão bem. Só então se apercebeu da fome que sentia. Sorriu e sentou-se.

James aguardou que Anne aprecia-se a mesa e sorriu quando ela também o fez, viu-a sentar-se e sentou-se também, serviu-lhe sumo de laranja e uma fatia de bolo de amêndoa. Começaram a comer apreciando o silêncio agradável que se formava entre eles.

- Anne?

- Sim?

- Pensas-te no que te perguntei ontem? – Perguntou James muito sorridente.

_**Flashback**_

_Anne e James regressavam da festa, tinham-se divertido imenso, dançaram muito juntos e aproveitaram o máximo que puderam e estavam agora a digirir-se para a sala comunal dos Griffindor. _

_James estava um pouco inquieto, tinha estado a noite toda com Anne e decidiu que aquela deveria ser a noite em que ia pedir a rapariga em namoro._

_- Anne que tal irmos dar uma volta antes de irmos para a sala comunal? – James perguntou nervosamente._

_- Agora James? Estou um pouco cansada._

_- Podemos ir só um pouco até à sala das necessidades._

_- Hmmm está bem, vamos lá então._

_Ao chegarem perto de onde existe a entra da sala James passou 3 vezes em frente da porta e depois abriu-a._

_O ambiente da sala era bastante acolhedor, com um tapete muito felpudo que cobria toda a sala e inúmeras almofadas espalhadas pela mesma. _

_Anne entrou e estendeu-se agarrada a umas quantas almofadas. James riu-se da atitude dela e sentou-se perto._

_- Anne, então estás confortável?_

_- Sim? – Anne respondeu-lhe sonolenta._

_-És tão linda. – James sorriu envergonhado._

_- Obrigada James. – Anne estava quase adormecida._

_- Anne alguma vez encaras-te o facto dos nossos pais de odiarem como um empecilho? _

_- Hmhmhm_

_- Anne namoras comigo?_

_- hmm? Vou pensar James…até à manha. – Anne virou-se, pegou na mão de James adormecendo._

_James sorriu e recostou-se em algumas almofadas, adormecendo também, sem largar a mão de Anne._

_**Flashback**_

- O que é que me perguntas-te? – Anne ficou confusa, não se lembrava de grande coisa do que tinha conversado com James.

- Oh nada, esquece. – O sorriso de James esmoreceu, ela não se recordava do que lhe tinha perguntado e agora também não tinha coragem para o fazer.



- Bem é melhor irmos mudar de roupa, se algum professor nos vê assim vestidos vai desconfiar.

-Tens razão, vamos.

-- D&G --

- Bryan! Bryan! Viste o Bernard? – Marie Jane estava farta de procurar pelo rapaz e não o encontrava, estava quase desesperada.

- M.J.! Não, não o vi…mas tenho uma coisa para te contar! – Bryan sorriu largamente para aquela que era a sua melhor amiga, mas depois viu que ela não estava nada bem. – Passa-se alguma coisa?

- Eu preciso encontrar o Bernard Bryan, acho que fiz uma coisa péssimaaaaa!

- Ai rapariga, anda dai, vamos procurá-lo enquanto me contas isso tudo e eu te conto o que quero contar.

-Está bem, vamos.

-- D&G --

- Prof. Dumbledore?

- Sr. Malfoy? Vejo que encontrou o que procurava.

Os dois Dracos e Ginny entraram na sala do Prof. Dumbledore prontos para partir para o hospital.

- Sim Prof. Encontrei, iremos partir agora.

- O Sr. Malfoy irá acompanha-los? – a pergunta era dirigida ao Draco do passado.

- Sim eu também irei.

- Muito bem, retende que prepare uma chave de portal ou irão através da lareira?

- Se não fosse pedir muito preferia ir de chave de portal. – Respondeu Draco muito sério.

- Muito bem, dêem-me só um momento. Srta. Weasley?

- Sim professor.

- Seria útil que não revela-se a sua identidade enquanto permanece-se fora da escola, a vossa permanência aqui pode trazer alterações ao futuro que nenhum de nós conhece.

- Com certeza não se preocupe professor.

- O mesmo se aplica a si Sr. Malfoy.

- Claro, compreendo.

- Muito bem, vou então preparar a chave de portal. Só um momento.

Assim que o professor lhes entregou a chave, eles pegaram nela e foram transportados para o hospital, onde a vida de Virgínia estava entre a vida e a morte.

* * *


	13. Tudo começa a Ajeitarse

Capitulo XI

**Tudo começa a Ajeitar-se**

- A sério amiga, aquelas criaturas do 3ºAno são impossíveis, parecem diabretes! – Bryan sorriu para M.J enquanto se dirigiam para o jardim e ele lhe contava como estavam a ser as aulas que dava aos alunos mais novos. Ela riu do que o amigo disse mas deu para perceber que estava preocupada com alguma coisa, pois não fez nenhum comentário maldoso bastante "Malfoy", como seria de esperar.

- Então M.J. o que se passa? – Perguntou Bryan preocupado com a amiga enquanto se recostava numa árvore.

- É complicado Bryan…- Respondeu Marie sentando-se junto do amigo sem saber como lhe contar o que tinha dito para Bernard.

- Tu complicas tudo demasiado M.J., vá conta-me tudo que no fim eu digo-te se é complicado ou não!

- Primeiro conta-me tu o que tinhas para me dizer, já não falamos à tanto tempo Bryan, desde que te tornas-te professor que deixas-te de ter tempo para os amigos é? – Ela sorriu-lhe marotamente enquanto arrancada algumas ervinhas perto de onde estava sentada, ele sabia que ela não estava preparada ainda para falar no assunto, conheciam-se há demasiado tempo e ele sempre sabia quando ela queria falar ou não.

- Ah Tá bem! Queres é esquivar-te dos teus problemas, não penses que me enganas, mas está bem eu faço-te a vontade, na realidade não é grande coisa…eu e a tua prima estamos a namorar.

-A sério?! Isso quer dizer que vais ser oficialmente da família daqui a uns tempos? – M.J ficou muito contente e abraçou o amigo, ele era como um irmão para ela e notava-se pela forma como ele falava que estava muito feliz por namorar com Annelisse.

-Não sejas parva, ela pode não aceitar o meu pedido! Se para aceitar namorar já foi o que foi, nem quero imaginar o pedido de casamento! – Bryan ficou bastante rosado depois de perceber o que tinha dito, ele nem estava a pensar fazer o pedido de casamento já é claro, mas só de imaginar a sua ruivinha vestida de noiva, ficava assim.

- Foi complicado? Não me digas que ela não gostou do teu charme"priminho"?

- Ela gostar gostou! Mas o facto de eu ser professor estava a deixa-la de pé atrás, sabes como é, ela é muito certinha, faz-me lembrar a tua tia Hermione.

- Ahahahha!Tal mãe, Tal filha! – Ambos riram com o comentário da loira, que já esta bem mais animada agora, então Bryan tentou a sua sorte para saber o que se passava naquela cabeça.

- Pronto já te contei tudo, agora é a tua vez, e não comeces a enrolar-me de novo que não vai resultar! – Disse com um ar muito sério, mas no fundo estava desejoso de começar a rir.

- Ok, Ok! – Marie Jane suspirou derrotada e começou então a contar toda a história a Bryan, a aposta na festa, dos sentimentos que nutria por Bernard já à algum tempo, sem esquecer, claro, do que tinha acontecido depois da festa quando ele a levou para o quarto bêbeda.

- Ele levou-te ao colo para o quarto dele bêbeda? – Bryan perguntou muito sério.

-Sim.

- E deitou-te na cama dele?

-Sim.

- E tu querias que ele se deita-se contigo?

- Sim. – M.J já se estava a fartar de todas aquelas perguntas parvas, era o que ela lhe tinha acabado de contar.

- Ele não quis, então tu tentas-te agarra-lo e deita-lo contigo?

-Sim Bryan foi isso…

- E tentas-te beijá-lo?

- SIM! Para que é que estás a repetir tudo o que já te contei!?!?!?

- Ah! Desculpa! Estava a ver se tinha percebido tudo. Bem M.J. tu és perigosa bêbeda! Coitado do Bernard – Bryan começou a rir-se imenso, rebolou na relva, agarrou a barriga e até já lhe vinham as lágrimas aos olhos. Marie Jane olhava para ele irritada até que começou a rir-se também afinal ver o amigo a rebolar no chão e a chorar de tanto rir era imperdível.

- Pára de te rir se faz favor! O Assunto é sériooo!! – M.J. deu-lhe uma palmada no braço para ver se ele parava mas só conseguiu que rissem mais ainda.

-Ok pronto já chega – Bryan começou a enxugar as lágrimas na manga da camisa. – Bem isso não me pareceu tão complicado como dizias…

- Pois mas agora o que é que eu faço?! – M.J. encostou-se ao amigo e começou a brincar com os botões do seu casaco, nesse momento parecia tão sensível que Bryan começou a brincar com os seus cabelos como fazia quando eram mais pequenos.

- É simples Mi…só tens de falar com ele, contar o que se passa nesse teu coraçãozinho teimoso e vais ver que tudo corre bem!

- Achas mesmo?

- Sim, tens de falar com ele e resolver, mas por favor não vás bêbeda está bem?! - M.J. deu outra palmada no braço do amigo e ambos riram. – Vá agora vamos para dentro que eu tenho de ir dar uma aula àqueles pestinhas.

- Eu vou ficar aqui mais um pouco. Obrigada por me ouvires Bryan.

-Que é isso Branquinha, sempre que precisares. Até mais! – Bryan deu um beijo na bochecha de Marie Jane e foi para dentro do castelo. Ela ficou recostada no tronco da árvore mais um pouco enquanto seus olhos passeavam por todo o jardim, até que encontrou um pontinho moreno ao longe indo para perto da casa do Hagrid, era Bernard. Ali estava a sua chance de dizer tudo o que tinha entalado na garganta. Então ganhou coragem, levantou-se e foi na sua direcção para falar com ele.

**-------------- D&G --------------**

Ginny caiu ao chão e ao abrir os olhos viu que já se encontrava no Hospital, sempre tinha detestado viajar através de chaves de portal, ficava sempre tonta e por mais que tentasse não conseguia permanecer de pé. Sentiu uma mão no seu ombro e viu ser do Draco do futuro.

- Precisas de ajuda? – Perguntou ele solicito e com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Ah, não abrigada, posso levantar-me sozinha. – Ginny ficou vermelha, o homem era de facto muito atraente, alem disso bastante simpático com ela, nem parecia que estava a falar com Draco Malfoy, mas a cor daqueles cabelos e dos olhos eram inconfundíveis, olhando o Draco que tinha aproximadamente a sua idade e aquele homem não era difícil imaginar que um se tornaria no outro, o mesmo corpo esguio e bem feito tornaria se um pouco mais musculado, o corte de cabelo também estaria um pouco diferente, mas a intensidade do olhar e o porte altivo eram os mesmos. Ginny foi tirada das duas divagações por Draco, que lhes indicava o caminho para irem para a sala onde seria feita a transfusão de sangue. Levou-os até uma sala de espera e pediu-lhes que aguardassem enquanto ele ia falar com o médico de Virgínia para ver como ela estava.

- Draco? – Ginny tinha-se sentado numa das muitas cadeiras que a sala tinha, mas Draco tinha-se mantido em pé encostado na parede perto da porta.

-Sim? – Perguntou ele com a sobrancelha levantada, ainda não compreendia bem porque tinha ido com a ruiva e com aquele homem.

-Achas que vai tudo correr bem? - Ela estava apreensiva, ele conseguiu notar isso, então resolveu aproximar-se dela e sentar-se na cadeira a seguir a sua. Afinal se ela começa-se a chorar ele teria um grande problema.

- Não te preocupes, de certeza que tudo corre bem afinal eu sou um Malfoy e não me parece que este hospital queira ser processado por criar algum tipo de dados à minha família. – Ginny ficou bastante admirada com a resposta de Draco mas ao mesmo tempo feliz e desconcertada com aquele sorriso convencido que ele dava. Ele olhava-a directamente nos olhos e ela sentiu-se corar e desviou o olhar do dele perguntando:

-Então e já não há problema em a família ser com uma Weasley?

- Bom a Weasley em questão não é assim… - Draco foi interrompido por um outro Draco que vinha acompanhado por um médico e lhes indicava que a sala estava pronta.

- Draco vens comigo? – Perguntou Ginny apreensiva olhando para ele com um olhar suplicante. A relação de Draco com o sangue não era das melhores mas só de pensar em deixar a ruivinha sozinha com as seringas fez com que ganha-se coragem não sabia da onde para a acompanhar naquele momento.

- Claro, vamos lá, não te preocupes, vai correr tudo bem.

- Obrigada.

Saíram da sala onde estavam e caminharam pelo corredor do hospital, era um corredor estranho, todo branco, com muitas portas que pareciam ser quartos de doentes, nenhum deles gostava de hospitais, parecem todos iguais e com cheiro esquisito. Chegaram a uma sala com duas camas vazias no momento e algumas máquinas com tubos estranhos. O médico indicou a cama da direita a Ginny e entregou-lhe uma bata de hospital para que a vestisse. Ginny foi para uma casa de banho que se encontrava na divisão a seguir à sala da transfusão e ai trocou de roupa, quando voltou viu que a cama da esquerda tinha sido ocupada por uma mulher jovem ruiva, e que Draco a olhava boquiaberto enquanto o outro Draco se tinha aproximado dela e pegava sua mão sorrindo-lhe meigamente. Aquela mulher era ela em alguns anos, aproximou-se mais da mulher e viu que estava pálida mas acordada e sorria também para Draco. Quando sentiu a sua presença olhou para ela e sorriu, pediu que se aproxima-se e quando Ginny estava próxima o suficiente disse-lhe baixinho:

- Obrigada por fazeres isto, estas a salvar não só a minha vida mas também a do nosso filho. Obrigada. – Depois fechou os olhos, estava muito fraca. O médico pediu então que ela se deita-se na outra cama. Ela deitou-se e então o médico passou um algodão no seu braço e espetou-lhe uma agulha que estava ligada a um tubo, em poucos segundos ela viu o seu sangue começar a sair de seu braço e ir em direcção à máquina e depois para um outro tubo até o braço de Virgínia. Procurou por Draco mas a sua vista estava embaçada, chamou-o baixinho até que sentiu a sua mão ser apertada por outra fortemente, em pouco mais de dois minutos ela desmaiou de fraqueza, sem ter tempo de ser que pouco tempo depois Draco também tinha desmaiado mas de pânico do sangue.

-------------- D&G --------------

- Bernard! – Marie Jane Gritou quando já estava perto o suficiente para ter a certeza que o rapaz a ouvia, porem ele não se virou e pareceu não escuta-la continuando a andar como se nada fosse.

- Bernard! Não me estás a ouvir? – Ela tinha conseguido alcança-lo já quase dentro da floresta negra e pegou-lhe no braço virando-o para si. – Nós precisamos falar.

- Pois achei que sim, mas agora não estou com muita vontade. – Ele parecia-lhe distante e isso deixou-a triste mas também com muita raiva, quem é que ele pensava que era, ela estava ali disposta a revelar tudo o que sentia por ele, deixar um pouco o seu orgulho de lado e ela diz que não está com vontade! É que nem pensar! Sem se dar conta, o seu génio Weasley despertou e ela começou um monólogo que deixou o rapaz com os olhos e a boca boquiabertos.

- Não estás com vontade?! NÃO ESTÁS COM VONTADE! Só podes estar a brincar comigo! Eu corri este caminho todo para vir falar contigo, para me desculpar pelo que aconteceu e dizer-te uma coisa muito importante e tu dizes que não estás com vontade?! ZABINI tu não me mereces! Não mereces nada do que eu sinto por ti! Mas claro eu tinha que estar apaixonada por ti não era, que estúpida! – M.J. Continuava a sua linha de raciocínio sem se aperceber do olhar que Bernard lhe lançava, afinal ela tinha acabado de dizer que estava apaixonada por ele, não tinha sido só por estar bêbeda, ela estava mesmo apaixonada por ela, Bernard abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e aproximou-se de M.J.

- 'tás-te a rir?!? Do que é que te estás a rir?!?

- Cala-te miúda pateta! – M.J. Ficou parada depois do que Bernard disse e este segurou o seu rosto com ambas as mãos e disse baixinho:

- Eu também estou apaixonado por ti. – E beijou-a docemente, apenas um toque de lábios, depois afastou-se e olharam-se nos olhos e ele voltou a beija-la, o beijo ficou mais intenso e ele logo a prensou mais do que a Física permitia numa das árvores. Ela passou as mãos pela cintura dele. Ele tocou o seu rosto, acariciando a bochecha sardenta dela. Ela sentiu como desejava aquilo há tanto tempo. Quando o beijo terminou ficaram ali encostados apenas a saborear e presença um do outro que há tanto tempo desejavam poder sentir.

-------------- D&G --------------

- BRYAN!! BRYAN! Não vais acreditar!

Bryan passava perto da biblioteca quando foi atacado pela sua doce e maluca namorada que vinha correndo lá de dentro sob o olhar de desagrado da bibliotecária. Ela correu para os seus braços e pulou quando estava perto o suficiente para ele a agarrar. Ambos riram, beijaram-se e trocaram um doce abraço.

- O que se passa liss? – Perguntou Bryan totalmente enfeitiçado pelo sorriso da menina.

- Não vais acreditar, acho que encontrei um livro que fala sobre a tal máquina que a Ginny eo Draco usaram para chegar até aqui.

- A serio? Isso é óptimo!

- Eu sei, agora é preciso investigar para saber como aquilo funciona e ver como se carrega e como…

- Wow! Acalma-te! Agora vai ser muito mais fácil, podes descansar um pouco, porque não requisitas o livro na biblioteca e levas para estuda-lo nas férias de natal, e agora aproveitas para estar um pouquinho comigo? – Bryan queria aproveitar o máximo de tempo possível com ela, afinal nas férias não poderiam estar muito tempo juntos, iriam ambos para casa e o pai dela de certeza que não ficaria muito contente por saber que a sua "princesinha" tinha um namorado. A menina sorriu-lhe e deu-lhe mais um beijo.

- Tens razão vamos então aproveitar agora que não estás a dar nenhuma aula.

Colaram os lábios outra vez, cheios de desejo crescente que sentiam um pelo outro, beijo esse que fez com que todas as coisas na mente de Annelisse voassem para bem longe, ficando só a aproveitar o momento com o seu namorado.

-------------- D&G --------------

Durante o jantar os jovens estranharam o desaparecimento de Draco e Ginny durante todo o dia e acharam ainda mais estranho quando todos receberam um bilhete de Dumbledore querendo falar com eles no seu escritório. Quando lá chegaram encontraram o velhinho sorrindo sentado na sua cadeira em volta de muitos objectos desconhecidos e montes de pergaminhos.

- Devem estar-se a perguntar o porquê de vos ter chamado aqui não é meninos?

-Realmente foi um pouco estranho professor. O que se passa? - Foi Bryan quem perguntou, pois a maioria dos outros estava demasiado preocupada pensando se tinha sido descoberto em alguma asneira ou apenas observando o escritório do director.

-Bom percebi que estavam um pouco inquietos durante o jantar, pensei que devessem estar preocupados com o Draco e a Ginny…

- Sim é verdade, eles estiveram desaparecidos durante todo o dia…

- Sim jovem Lupin, na verdade eles nem se encontram no castelo…

- NÂO!?! – Perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo espantados, como teriam eles saído do castelo, e mais importante ainda Porquê?

- O Sr. Malfoy esteve aqui hoje, pois a mãe das gémeas encontra-se no hospital e necessitava de uma transfusão de sangue…

- A nossa mãe?! O que lhe aconteceu?! Porque é que ninguém nos avisou de nada?! – As gémeas lançaram-se para a frente do director, M.J. quase agarrando nas vestes do velhinho para que ele fala-se mais depressa. – Vá lá professor diga logo o que se passa!

- Acalmem-se meninas, está tudo bem, a Ginny deu sangue a vossa mãe e ela já se encontra estável. – No final da semana poderão saber mais coisas afinal começam as férias e vão todos para casa. Agora vá, vão para os vossos dormitórios. Boa noite!

- Boa noite Professor.

Saíram todos do escritório e cada um dirigiu-se para a sua sala comunal e Bryan para o seu quarto de professor. Estavam tão atordoados com a notícia que nem repararam que Marie Jane e Bernard foram para a sala comunal dos Slytherin de mãos dadas.

-------------- D&G --------------

**N.A.:** Olá!

Andei desaparecida de novo né?! Nem sei se ainda alguém lê isto mas enfim resolvi aparecer só para verem que tou viva e não, não pretendo abandonar a fic, só que entre faculdade família e namorado (e ver a estreia de Crepúsculo né!) sobra pouquinho tempo e nesse pouco tempo estou tão cansada que nem imaginação tenho para escrever um pouquinho…Crescer é uma bosta…ainda me lembro que quando estava no secundário tinha todo o tempo do mundo para escrever fics e actualizar, agora já nem para isso tenho tempo. Mas não se preocupem ela não vai ficar a meio, pode demorar mas sai.

O último capitulo não ficou muito bom, e recebi uma review sobre isso, só que agora não a encontro não sei porque não aprece ali nas minhas reviews…e como também não sei quem escreveu tou um pouco à toa, bom o que interessa é que essa review me fez abrir os olhos, o capitulo passado estava mesmo muito mau! Eu estava a tentar postar o mais depressa possível e acabei não dando muita importância aos pormenores nem detalhes ficou quase só diálogos sem graça nenhuma, essa review foi tipo um click na minha cabecinha…então agora as actualizações eu não faço ideia quando vão sair então não vou ficar fazendo promessas mas vou tentar dar o meu melhor para serem breve possível mas se não forem que ao menos os capítulos estejam bem estruturados!

Obrigada a todos os que ainda lêem e desculpem esta nota gigantesca!xD

Beijinhos

Xxx

Marie W. Malfoy


	14. NaTal

**Capitulo 12**

**Natal**

No dia após a transfusão de sangue, Draco e Ginny retornaram a Hogwarts, depois de a ruiva ter recebido alta. As gémeas atacaram-nos com perguntas sobre a mãe, mas ficaram mais aliviadas quando eles lhes disseram que ela estava bem e que agora que tinha recebido a transfusão de sangue seria uma questão de tempo até voltar para casa.

O fim-de-semana finalmente chegou e com ele as férias de Natal, todos os jovens retornaram a casa, Draco e Ginny foram com as gémeas tal como tinha ficado decidido, já que os pais delas já sabiam não havia o que esconder.

Bryan e Anelisse tinham feito muitos progressos em relação ao funcionamento da máquina do tempo e não deveriam demorar muito mais a descobrir como pô-la a funcionar novamente. Bryan iria também falar com o _"tio"_ Rony para lhe contar do seu namoro com a filha, ele não queria admitir mas estava realmente com medo da reacção do "tio", afinal ele sempre foi visto como alguém da família apesar de não o ser.

James estava decidido a conversar novamente com Anne e dizer-lhe tudo o que lhe ia no coração, ele ficara um pouco desiludido por ela se ter esquecido do seu pedido na noite da festa, mas não iria desistir tão facilmente.

Assim que chegaram à estação de King's Cross, as gémeas despediram-se dos amigos e foram em direcção ao pai que as aguardava não muito perto do resto da família.

- Onde está a mãe? – Perguntou Anne muito aflita.

- Vou busca-la daqui a nada, não te preocupes, está tudo bem. – Draco sorriu pela preocupação da filha. – Então mas e eu, não mereço nem um beijo?

- Claro que sim! – Responderam as gémeas em uníssono e cada uma beijou uma bochecha do pai, que riu com a atitude das delas.

- Muito bem, estão todos prontos para irmos? Primeiro vou deixar-vos aos quatro em casa e depois vou buscar a vossa mãe.

- Tudo bem pai. Este ano vamos dar uma festa de Natal?

- Sim claro, já não é habitual Marie Jane?

- Sim eu sei, só queria confirmar que vamos ter novamente, todos os tios, avós, primos, os Zabine, os Potter, lá em casa no Natal….

- Sim eles vão estar todos lá... – Pela cara de Draco notava-se que aquela não era claramente uma escolha dele, mas se agradava a Virgínia não havia grande coisa que pudesse fazer, afinal quando escolheu ficar com ela ele sabia que ela trazia uma bagagem bem grande. – Muito bem, vamos lá, não podemos deixar o Draco e a Ginny muito tempo às vistas de todos aqui no meio da plataforma.

- Por falar nisso, como é que vamos fazer na festa? O resto da família não pode saber que eles estão aqui!

- Tens razão mas vamos pensar numa solução, vá corram, vão se despedir dos vossos primos e tios e vamos embora.

Depois de as gémeas se terem despedido, foram em direcção ao carro para que fossem para casa.

_**--------------- D&G --------------**_

Ao entrarem nos portões da Mansão Malfoy, Ginny estava boquiaberta. O jardim da casa era maravilhoso, dos dois lados da estrada ela só avistava um grande campo verde brilhante com muitas flores de todas as cores imagináveis, no centro, perto da casa, tinham uma fonte de água cristalina.

- Uau! É aqui que vocês vivem? - Todos riram com o comentário da ruiva.

O carro parou perto da entrada da mansão e os jovens saíram, enquanto dois elfos domésticos vinham tirar as malas do carro.

Draco entrou em eles em casa enquanto os elfos recolhiam as malas antes de ele poder sair de novo. Odiava conduzir, mas não era aconselhável que Virgínia anda-se na rede flú nem aparata-se enquanto estava grávida, então tinha comprado o carro quando souberam que estava grávida das gémeas.

- Pai, em que quarto é que a Ginny e o Draco vão ficar? – Perguntou Anne do inicio das escadas.

- Pensei em coloca-los nos quartos de hóspedes ao lado dos vossos quartos, o da Ginny é o do lado direito e o de Draco o que fica em frente ao dela.

-Ok, vou avisá-los.

- Eu vou buscar a vossa mãe, até já!

- Adeus.

Draco saiu para ir buscar Virgínia ao Hospital, enquanto que as gémeas foram mostrar aos outros dois quais seriam os seus quartos enquanto estivessem ali em casa e desfazer as malas. Ginny achou os quartos maravilhosos, estavam decorados em tons claros e a cama era quase do triplo do tamanho da sua na Toca. Aquela casa era maravilhosa, ela estava deslumbrada por saber que iria morar ali, ter um marido loiro bonitão, apesar de ser um Malfoy, era bonitão à mesma, tinham duas filhas fantásticas e muito em breve teriam mais um, tudo aquilo parecia irreal, mas ao mesmo tempo ela sentia que se podia acostumar-se com aquela vida.

Enquanto olhava para Draco sentado na cama pensava que talvez, ele não fosse tão mau como aparenta, bonito ele já era, o carisma é que estava sempre a estragar tudo, afinal aquele sarcasmo e ironia não os deixava ter uma conversa decente por muito tempo, além claro que ele a odiava, mas ele era realmente bonito.

- No que é que estás a pensar? – Perguntou-lhe Draco, tirando-a dos seus pensamentos e trazendo-a de volta à realidade, o que a fez corar, pois aquele olhar cinzento profundo encarava-a como se pudesse ler-lhe a alma.

- Ahhh….em nada de especial, só que muito em breve poderemos voltar para casa, afinal eles têm feito muitos progressos em relação à máquina do tempo, não achas? – Ginny saiu de perto da janela e foi sentar-se perto de Draco, as gémeas tinham ido desfazer as malas e eles estavam sozinhos no quarto que ela estava a ocupar.

- Tens razão, vamos voltar para casa, muito em breve, espero.

-Draco?

-Sim?

Ginny queria muito fazer uma pergunta a Draco, mas sentia-se envergonhada e insegura, afinal o mais provável era que a resposta não fosse das melhores.

- Quando voltarmos, vais continuar a falar comigo? Quer dizer, sem ser para me insultares e assim? Eu compreendo se…

- Não te preocupes com isso agora, de certo que vou continuar a falar contigo, afinal vamos casar e ter bebés! - Ginny ficou muito corada com o comentário de Draco e este começou a rir – Tem calma Ginny, estou a brincar, a não ser que queiras começar agora a fazer os nossos bebés…

- Draco!

Ele continuou a rir da cara da ruiva, ela ficava linda quando corava daquela maneira, ele estava de facto maravilhado com aquela menina, ela não era como nenhuma das outras que tinha conhecido.

- Desculpa, estou a brincar contigo. Não fiques toda nervosa, eu sei que tu não gostas de mim, e não posso dizer que eu sinta alguma coisa por ti, mas garanto-te que não te odeio nem nada desse género.

Ginny sentiu-se um pouco triste por ele dizer que não gostava dela, ao menos não a odiava, mesmo assim era impossível evitar aquela dorzinha no coração que sentiu, mas não a compreendeu, afinal ela também não gostava dele, pois não?

**_Entretanto no outro quarto…_**

- MJ! – Anne parecia bastante nervosa

- O que se passa Anne? Não estás feliz por estar em casa?

- Claro que sim! É que se passou uma coisa de que eu só me lembrei ontem à noite! Eu sou mesmo burra Marie!

- Ai mana! Acalma-te, conta-me lá o que é que se passa que eu resolvo!

- O James pediu-me em namoro no dia da festa!

- O quee? É o que é que tu dizes-te? Eu não acredito que vocês estão a namorar e tu não me contas-te nada!

- Eu não aceitei! Foi à noite, eu estava meio bêbeda, e adormeci antes de responder! Mas no outro dia não me lembrava de grande coisa, então nem lhe dei uma resposta!

- Uuuuuu! E agora? Ai tens de falar com ele! Tens de aceitar! O pai vai se passar! Que Loucura!

Ambas as gémeas andavam de um lado para o outro a descabelar-se para tentar arranjar uma solução para o problema quando ouviram o carro do pai a chegar.

-Eles chegaram!

- Já me decidi! Vou falar com o James amanha na festa!

- Vais?

- Vou!

- O pai vai ficar possesso Anne!

- Eu sei! Mas de certeza que a mãe dá um jeito nele não é? Afinal é quase como a relação deles, as nossas famílias odeiam-se e essas coisas…

- Tens razão a mãe ajuda! Aii que óptimo, vou ter um cunhado! Agora vá vamos chamar o Draco e a Ginny para irmos receber a mãe.

As gémeas foram chama-los, Draco e Virgínia tinham chegado, ela estava muito melhor, já não estava pálida e notava-se que estava muito alegre. Sempre que estavam todos juntos, o Draco (do passado) ficava sempre pálido e calado e de boca ligeiramente boquiaberta, o que fazia com que Virgínia e as gémeas rirem, Ginny corava sempre muito e o Draco mais velho olhava-o com um ar muito estranho, afinal ter o seu próprio eu a olhar para a sua mulher como se quisesse come-la não era muito agradável, mas ele até percebia o porquê de ele a olhar assim, ele próprio às vezes distraia-se e ficava a contemplar Ginny e lembrava-se de quando a esposa era assim.

_**--------------- D&G --------------**_

Era véspera de Natal, e dentro de momentos a família de Virgínia e os amigos iriam chegar para o jantar de natal. Eles tinham-se fartado de pensar e resolveram dizer que Draco e Ginny eram uns primos muito afastados de Draco, que tinham vindo passar o natal com eles, mas para isso Ginny não podia ter aqueles cabelos ruivos, então resolveram pintá-lo de um castanho claro para que ninguém percebe-se. Estavam todos ricamente vestidos e aguardavam que os convidados chegassem.

Em segundos, a casa começava a ser na opinião de Draco, invadida por cabeças vermelhas, mulheres dos cabeças vermelhas e as criancinhas, as quais na maioria também tinham cabelo vermelho. Resolveu ir buscar um copo de firewhisky para tentar superar aquela noite, porém pelo caminho foi abraçado pela sua querida sogra, Molly Weasley.

- Querido! Então como estão? Ai que saudades! Nunca me vão visitar Draco!

- Sr. Weasley! Como está? Sabe como é eu e Virgínia trabalhamos…

- Chama-se Mamã querido! Eu sei, eu sei…sempre a trabalhar. Dá-me um beijinho querido.

Assim que Draco se conseguiu livrar da mamã Weasley, pensou que finalmente iria beber o seu firewhisky, mas afinal estava enganado.

- Malfoy! Então não se come nesta casa? – Ronald Weasley estava no caminho já pronto para implicar com ele.

-Weasley, eu sei que não comes desde ontem só para vires jantar hoje, mas tens de ter um pouco de calma.

- Ora seu….

- Ronald Weasley! – Rony virou-se para ver a esposa, Hermione, vir na sua direcção com uma cara nada amigável. – Olá Draco, Ron, tu realmente não perdes oportunidade, pareces que não tens comida em casa.

Draco aproveitou que o ruivo estava a ser repreendido pela esposa para poder finalmente desfrutar do seu firewhisky. Pouco depois veio o mordomo que anunciou que o jantar tinha sido servido.

Os jantares de família eram sempre muito movimentados, e ninguém deu muita atenção a Draco e Ginny, fazendo-os passar despercebidos, ao que eles agradeceram. Depois do jantar, todos os jovens de juntaram no salão ao lado do dos adultos para poderem finalmente conversar em paz.

- Foi horrível! Eu nunca tinha visto o Tio Rony tão irritado. – Bryan contava aos outros como tinha sido falar com os pais da namorada. – Se a tia Hermione não lhe tivesse feito um feitiço da perna presa eu não estaria aqui hoje. Ele disse que eu estava a roubar a virtude da filha dele, e que era pedófilo! - Todos os outros riam com o que ele contava.

- Mas ele hoje pareceu-me bastante calmo, e nem quis matar-te.

- Eu sei, a minha mãe avisou-o que se ele tenta-se alguma coisa iria dormir no sofá durante bastante tempo.

Todos riram novamente, Ronald Weasley nunca iria mudar mesmo. Pouco depois Marie Jane e Bernard afastaram-se para irem matar saudades, afinal não se viam desde o dia anterior. James considerou que este seria o melhor momento para tentar falar com Anne.

Anne?

Sim, James?

Podemos conversar um pouco?

Claro precisava mesmo conversar contigo. - Foram andando até ao outro lado da sala que tinha uma porta que dava para o exterior, perto da piscina.

Então o que me querias dizer? - Perguntou Anne nervosa, ela tinha uma ideia do que queria dizer mas não sabia como fazê-lo.

Bom eu já tinha falado contigo antes sobre isto, mas depois tu nunca mais te lembras-te...

SIM!

Sim? O quê? - James ficou um pouco confuso, ela não poderia saber do que ele estava a falar, poderia?

Sim, eu aceito namorar contigo! Não era disso que estavas a falar? Eu lembrei-me, mas fiquei com vergonha.

Ai que tosca! Chega aqui! Só te perdoo se deres um beijo.

E assim James Potter e Anne Weasley Malfoy começaram a namorar.

_**--------------- D&G --------------**_

Ginny encontrava-se na varanda do salão quando viu cá em baixo James e Anne beijarem-se, sorriu consigo mesma, era evidente que eles gostavam um do outro há bastante tempo.

Eu não acredito que a minha filha vai namorar com a cria do Potter! - Ginny assustou-se, ao seu lado estava Draco que olhava indignado para a cena.

Não fiques chateado, tenho a certeza que o Draco daqui já vai ser o suficiente para eles terem problemas, se bem que ele casou com uma Weasley então parece-me mais que a história se repete.

Draco olhou para Ginny, ela era sem dúvida uma menina especial, ali ao luar com aquele vestido verde, ele achava-a divinal. Não estava nem um pouco preocupado com o facto de ela ser uma Weasley.

Estás a gostar da festa Draco?

Hmm, acho que sim, é sem dúvida diferente daquilo a que estou habituado.

O que costumas fazer? - Perguntou Ginny interessada.

Normalmente nada, o meu pai sai sempre em negócios, a minha mãe vai a alguma festa de natal na casa de outras famílias puro-sangue exibir as jóias da família, eu costumo ficar em casa no meu quarto.

Ginny estava estupefacta, ele não celebrava o natal, o pais simplesmente saiam e deixavam-no sozinho. Inconscientemente ela aproximou-se mais dele,

Que horror Draco, ninguém merece ficar sozinho no natal.

Não preciso que tenhas pena de mim.

Eu não tenho pena, só acho que não mereces isso. Acho que é por isso que és assim tão frio e distante de todos e não deixas ninguém se aproximar.

Agora és psicóloga é?

Pára com isso Draco! Agora percebo porque é que és sempre tão sarcástico e irónico, estás apenas a afastar as pessoas para não te magoarem, estás apenas a esconder os teus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Não digas mais nada, tu não sabes de nada, a vida é assim para certas pessoas, e eu sou uma delas.

Não Draco! - Ginny aproximou-se mais dele e abraçou-o. - Tu ainda não sabes mais a vida não é suposto ser assim...tão complicada.

Não?

Não.

Como sabes?

Olha ali.

Draco olhou para dentro e viu toda a família Weasley junta recebendo os seus sweaters e ele próprio recebendo um da mão de Molly, depois Virgínia abraçou-o por trás e beijou-lhe a bochecha.

- Entendo. Sabes uma coisa?

- O quê?

- O teu cabelo fica bonito assim.

_**--------------- D&G --------------**_

**N.A.: **E aqui fica mais um capítulo desta maravilhosa Fic, está quase na recta final, eu sei é um capítulo de natal assim um bocado atrasado mas enfim…LOL

…Love is in the air…

**Beijinhos***


End file.
